Love We Found
by DukyPierce
Summary: Los hermanos Schuester son los famosos mas adinerados, cuando su vida se pone en riesgo y contratan varios guardaespaldas no solo sus vidas cambiaran sino que la de muchos a su alrededor- Brittana, Faberry, Martty y Kam- Primer Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Traveling Love**

Glee no me pertenece, este es mi primerfanfic.

**Los Schuester y los 4 perdidos**

William Schuester y su esposa Gabriela Schuester llevaban ya 2 años de casados y decidieron que era tiempo de tener hijos, Gabriela era mitad judía por su padre y mitad latina por su madre de piel canela muy parecida a su madre, Gabriela y Will lograron lo que tanto querían pero lo tuvieron por 4, en el parto los 4 niños sobrevivieron pero su madre murió.

Will perdió a su amada esposa pero a cambio tuvo sus 4 tesoros, Santana, Rachel, Marley y Kurt eran los bebes mas hermosos Santana era la mas parecida a su madre con esos rasgos latinos, Rachel era mas parecida a su abuelo, Kurt y Marley se podría decir que eran los mas parecido a la familia Schuester.

William Schuester era una persona adinerada y poderosa en la ciudad McKinley al ser el dueño de la discográfica más grande de toda la ciudad y el país la cual nombro "New Directions" con esto llego la consecuencia de que sus hijos comenzaran a cantar a una edad muy temprana ya que llevan el canto en la sangre, Will se veía rodeado de muchas mujeres que querían su dinero una de ellas fue Terry con la que llego a casarse, sus hijos no la soportaban y le hacían la vida imposible. Terry mintió el estar embarazada lo cual los hijos de Will descubrieron y este le pidió el divorcio.

William contrata una psicóloga para que hable con sus hijos porque tiene miedo que estos crezcan con traumas por no tener una madre cuando sus hijos tienen ya 10 años y están entrando a la pre-adolescencia así conoce a Emma Pillsbury quien decide tratar a los chicos.

En su tratamiento Emma se va encariñando con todos los niños con Santana la de carácter fuerte, Rachel la de carácter controlador, Kurt con carácter pasivo y Marley con su carácter cariñoso comienzan a ocupar un lugar en su corazón y Emma en el de ellos, los chicos se encariñan mas con ella cuando ella les cuenta que tiene OCD y ellos deciden cuidarla.

Emma no solo se gana el cariño de los pequeños sino también el de su padre y cuando los chicos cumplen 12 años deciden casarse, todos comenzaron a vivir mas felices después de la boda, los niños tenían un pequeño grupo llamado Glee inspirados por los clubes de las escuelas el cual se convirtió en algo famoso, Emma seguía con su trabajo el cual amaba y Will por igual.

Santana creció siendo la mas apega a su padre interesándose por todo lo que este hacia se lo encontraba muy interesante, Rachel creció rodeada de su música le encantaba tener la atención de todos, Marley creció con sus libros y Kurt con su fascinación por las cosas de la vida pero todos crecieron con algo en común amor y comprensión, los 4 chicos a pesar de ser tan diferentes se llevaban de maravilla, Santana era como la hermana que esta ahí siempre y ninguno de sus hermanos tenia miedo de pedirle algún consejo o contarle lo que fuese y ella a ellos tampoco, los 4 eran muy unidos y se contaban todo entre ellos no existen los secretos pero quien diría que crecerían todos con otra similitud y quien diría que serian todos.

Un día mientras ninguno entendía porque les pasaba esto a los 15 años decidieron hablarlo con sus padres, los 4 le dijeron a Emma y Will que sentían atracción por su mismo sexo y estos lo aceptaron de maravilla, les dijeron que eso no mataría el amor que sentían por ellos, aun así los chicos decidieron que no tendrían pareja hasta que llegara el momento su grupo era muy popular y la prensa siempre estaba sobre ellos como para poder demostrar esto a todo el mundo.

Con el tiempo fueron creciendo con esto pero no esperaban que a los 18 años la vida les diera un cambio, Terry en un arranque de celos al sentirse destruida corta los frenos del carro de Will y Emma y estos tienen un accidente, son operados pero los doctores no les prometen nada a los hermanos Schuester, en esto se despiden de sus padres y estos mueren a los 3 días, Terry va a la cárcel y los chicos deciden no asistir a su graduación y solo recibir su diploma.

Con esto se van a New York para estudiar, Rachel y Marley van a NYADA, Kurt decide entrar a Vogue a trabajar donde se convierte en un gran modista y diseñador, mientras que Santana entra a Juilliard al igual que su padre lo hizo una vez impulsada por sus hermanos que desean que Santana se encargue de la discográfica, esta decide hacerlo pero también sigue su sueño de ser una modelo profesional.

Ahora los 4 tienen 22 años, aun viven en su casa como siempre, Santana es una de las mejores modelos, todos los modistas del mundo la quieren para que modele sus atuendos también es la mejor representante discográfica, unas de las mejores cantantes y a trabajado en algunas películas, Kurt en cambio a pasado su vida en las pasarelas del mundo con todos los diseñadores poniendo un poco de su toque aparte de ser el gerente de Vogue la cual maneja muy bien, Rachel es una de las mejores cantantes y actrices actuando mayormente en obras en Broadway , Marley decidió dedicarse enteramente a la música con sus primeros 2 sencillos a ganado premios, han llegado a ser discos de oro y a vendido millones de copias por el mundo.

Cassandra July Sylvester era una joven extrovertida, amigable, amorosa pero aun así con su carácter muy fuerte, creció con todo menos con amor ya que su padre murió cuando ella estaba muy pequeña y su madre Sue Sylvester era una mujer muy amargada, Cassandra solo pudo encontrar el amor en Isabelle Klempt estas se conocieron mientras Isabelle estudiaba modas en New York y Cassandra estaba en NYADA preparándose para ser una gran actriz, pero este amor se vio en muchos problemas desde sus comienzos debido a Sue la cual no aceptaba que su hija fuera lesbiana.

Para Cassandra e Isabelle no había que o quien las separara decidieron casarse y tener hijos así que decidieron que Cassandra tendría al bebe, en unas de las visitas al ginecólogo este les informo que traerían al mundo cuatrillizos por lo que decidieron comprar una casa mientras el embarazo transcurría.

Pero Sue nunca se quedo conforme solo estaba esperando un momento en el que estuvieran débiles para ella arruinarles todo, intento de todo para matar a Isabelle mas de una vez pero no le resulto, así que planeo matarla después de que nacieran los bebes.

Llega el día del parto y después que Cassandra tuvo a los niños 2 hombres mandados por Sue irrumpieron en la sala de parto, dieron un tiro a Isabelle dejándola inconsciente y se la llevaron con los cuatrillizos 3 hembras y 1 varón todos muy parecidos a sus madres eran perfectos, los hombres golpearon a Isabelle hasta mas no poder dejándola casi muerta desangrada tirada en la carretera.

Por ordenes de Sue los 4 niños debían ser separados para ella eso resultaba ser lo mas seguro, los 2 hombres dudaron en si mejor los mataban pero no lo hicieron y decidieron dejarlos en diferentes lugares llegando a la ciudad dejaron a abandonada en una iglesia a una de las niñas, a otra la dejaron en frente de un orfanato, al varón lo dejaron en frente de una casa y por ultimo cuando ya no sabían que hacer con la ultima pequeña hicieron lo peor que les llego a la mente la tiraron a un basurero donde mas tarde fue encontrada por una mujer.

Así pasaron los años para estos 4 pequeños años duros y años no tan duros, crecieron sin amor, las circunstancias de la vida los hicieron fuertes, estudiaron en escuelas publicas y no vivían en la miseria pero en muchas ocasiones se vieron muy cerca de esta hasta que cada uno progreso desde abajo como pudo con su sudor y su sacrificio propio pero la vida y sus misterios los volverá a unir para hacerles ver la vida diferente y que si existe el amor y algo en que creer.

Para Cassandra los años pasaron lentos, sin vida y con mucho dolor, se aisló en su propio dolor interior y se volvió una mujer cruel y amargada tanto como su madre siempre quiso, un día sus esperanzas de encontrar a sus hijos y a su esposa vivos o muertos solo desaparecieron, se convirtió en maestra en NYADA y algunas veces ayudaba a su madre en cosas de la discografía de su poder Cheerios.


	2. Ataque Inesperado

Glee no me pertenece, espero les guste soy nueva, perdón por las faltas.

* * *

Santana estaba sentada en su oficina en la discográfica revisando papeles sobre los cantantes que esta representaba y las personas que trabajaban ahí, se paro del asiento en el que estaba y se acerco a una tabla para ver a los empleados y saber como distribuir el trabajo de mañana.

Mike Chang: Coreógrafo.

April Rodhes: Grabación.

Shane Tinsley: Grabación.

Lauren Karofsky: Practica vocal.

Shelby Corcoran: Montage de presentacion.

Holly Holliday: Practica instrumental.

Matt Rutherford: Corógrafo.

James Earl (Azimio): Relaciones públicas.

Santana: -toma el teléfono, marca una extensión y no duran mucho en tomar el teléfono- Sugar llama a los cantantes necesito que venga aquí mañana temprano para decirles sus actividades antes de los Grammys y con quien van a trabajar cada uno, por favor.

"En seguida les marco señorita Schuester"

Santana: Gracias Sugar y recuerda que puedes llamarme Santana, después de eso te puedes retirar que yo me quedare hasta tarde aquí.

"Esta bien señorita Santana- después Sugar cierra el teléfono, hace sus llamadas y se va a casa-"

Santana duro hasta muy tarde en su oficina organizando los horarios de estos dos estresantes días, a la hora de irse cerro su oficina, tomo el ascensor y ya no estaba la recepcionista principal del edificio solo estaba ahí el guardia parado en la entrada.

Santana: Buenas noches Sr. Ken Tanaka, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- se agacha para cerrar la puerta con la llave-

Ken: Buenas noches señorita, yo estoy bien y ¿usted?

Santana: Estoy bien Ken gracias por preguntar- se para con ayuda del hombre- Gracias otra vez caballero- Santana le dio una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento- Ya puedes irte a casa Ken me saludas a tu esposa.

Ken: Gracias señorita- se fue hasta la caseta de guardián para poder recoger sus cosas-

Santana caminaba a su auto mientras sintió unos ojos fijos en ella y comenzó a caminar mas rápido pero cuando estaba casi en la puerta del conductor alguien la inmovilizo y le puso una pistola en la cabeza.

Hombre: -se ríe irónicamente- Dame todo lo que tengas o te mato aquí mismo.

Santana: Se lo daré todo no se preocupe, tome todo.

Hombre: -vuelve a reír irónicamente- Ustedes los ricos y famosos se creen los reyes del mundo y al final son muy miedosos, además tu te ves demasiado bien como para dejarte ir así.

Santana: -Santana dejo escapar unas lagrimas- Por favor no lo hagas te lo pido.

Ken: -vio como tenían a Santana y tomo la escopeta de su trabajo se acerco a ellos por detrás y le dio al hombre haciéndolo caer inconciente al instante Santana se abrazo a Ken y comenzó a llorar- No se preocupe señorita ya todo esta bien.

Santana: Gracias Ken, muchas gracias- Santana luego se separo, llamo a la policía y se llevaron al hombre, después Santana vio a alguien conocido- Dave ¿Qué haces aquí?- se acerco y le dio un abrazo a su mejor amigo-

Dave: Las noticias corren rápido y mas si caen en manos del reportero ese Jacob Ben Israel- Dave respondió el abrazo de Santana- Ahora si me harás caso y conseguirás seguridad, mira Santana, entiendo que no quieres que yo sea tu guardaespaldas y mi agencia se encarga de proteger tu casa pero y ¿si esto no te pasa solo a ti? y ¿si le sucede a tus hermanos?- Dave había dado en el clavo Santana no se permitiría que nada le pasara a sus hermanos-

Santana: -suspiro derrotada- Esta bien ponme un guardaespaldas a mi primero y te diré si lo apruebo, ya van muchos ataques.

Dave: -la mira con cara de reproche- 2 ataques son muchos Santana pero 6 en menos de dos semanas son demasiados.

Santana: Esta bien, pero que bueno que solo ha sido a mi- se mostró preocupada y pensó en que pasaría si esto le pasara a uno de sus hermanos- Ya mejor vámonos a casa por favor.

Dave: Claro vamos- llegaron a la casa de Santana, entraron por el gran portón y Dave dejo a Santana en la gran puerta de madera de entrar a la casa- Me tengo que ir, tu sabes mejor que yo como es Lauren, te traeré tu guardaespaldas de prueba mañana pero tu guardaespaldas de verdad estará aquí cuando te decidas, no es por nada pero necesitas mas protección que cualquier otro a ti te atacan demasiado, hasta mañana tía Tana- Dave le guiño un ojo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse-

Santana: -al entrar a la casa escucho pasos que se acercaban, allí estaban sus 3 hermanos con lagrimas en los ojos, todos corrieron a abrazarla- Ya paso, estoy bien y muy cansada, quiero darme un baño y irme a dormir, los veré en el desayudo, los amo- Santana beso la mejilla de sus hermanos y luego subió la gran escalera caracol-

Marley: Creo que nos quiere ocultar lo frustrante que fue- entra a la sala de la derecha y se sienta en el sofá de cuero negro-

Rachel: No se que haría yo si algo así me pasara a mi, Santana es muy fuerte- Rachel dio un fuerte suspiro y se sentó al lado de Marley paso su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de su hermana, se la recostó en el hombro y comenzó a pasar su mano por el largo cabello-

Kurt: Yo creo que si se que haría- este tomo asiento al lado de Rachel y puso su cabeza en el hombro derecho de esta- Creo que me desmayaría y me matarían por miedoso.

Rachel: Talvez eso mismo me pasaría a mi- Rachel acostó su cabeza en la de Kurt y así se quedaron un rato hasta que ella volvió a hablar- Voy a subir a mi habitación, tengan buenas noches- beso a cada uno en la cabeza, luego se paro y se fue-

Marley: Rachel espérame, yo también me voy a mi habitación, ¿y tu Kurt que harás?

Kurt: Iré a la cocina para que nana me haga algo de comer, subo en un rato- Kurt se va a la cocina, habla con la Sra. Rose un rato, come algo y luego sube a su cuarto para dormir, al llegar al segundo piso escucha unos sollozos que provienen de la habitación que era de sus padres, mira la habitación que esta al lado de esta y estaba la puerta abierta dejando ver que Santana no estaba en esta que era su habitación, la habitación de Kurt es la que esta al lado de la de Santana y frente a la de Rachel-

Rachel: -abre la puerta y ve a Kurt parado frente a su puerta dudando de entrar, esta tenia lagrimas en sus ojos- Ve a dormir, ella se sentirá mejor mañana- con esto ambos se fueron a la cama hasta el otro día-

* * *

Reviews si les gusta como va la historia :$, yo espero que si.


	3. Presentaciones y amor a primera vista

Glee no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, debo admitir que esta historia la comencé a escribir hace mucho y por eso es un poco infantil al principio pero no quise cambiar nada, aquí dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les guste.

* * *

Rachel se despertó muy temprano tenia cosas que hacer con Santana y Marley esa mañana, se bañó y se puso su ropa de práctica. Marley hizo lo mismo esa mañana. Kurt se levanto bien temprano también tenia algunos vestidos que terminar de diseñar para los premios. Santana se despertó en la habitación de sus padres abrió por dentro de esta para ir a la suya, cerro y luego cerro la de entrar a su habitación, se dio un baño y se puso una camisa un pantalón formal y unos tacones, al bajar se encontró con sus hermanos en el comedor de la terraza.

Kurt: ¿Cómo te sientes?- se para y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana el cual esta respondió-

Santana: -le da un beso en la cabeza a Marley y Rachel y se sienta en la mesa- Ya estoy bien- ellos no estaban solos en el patio estaban los de seguridad de la casa a lo que uno de ellos se acerco y se le puso al lado esperando que le dieran la palabra-

Rachel: Finn puedes hablar no tienes que quedarte así solo parado- Rachel le dio una mirada extraña-

Finn: Buen día señores Schuester, señorita- dijo refiriéndose a Santana- El señor Karofsky esta aquí ya me informa.

Marley: Odio que Dave haga eso, gracias Finn puedes retirarte- Marley le despidió con una sonrisa-

Santana: -vio a Dave llegar- Oye no tienes que anunciarte esta es tu casa ¿para que te anuncias?- se paro y le dio un fuerte abrazo-

Dave: Formalidades tía Tana solo eso, hola Rach, Kurtis y Mar, ¿Cómo están?

Kurt: Marley tiene ganas de golpearte, ¿y tu Dave?

Dave: Estoy bien, Kurt y tu ¿porque quieres golpearme?- se acerco a Marley y la arropo en sus brazos para darle un gran apretón-

Marley: Ya basta Dave, entendí, ya suéltame- Dave soltó a Marley y se sentó en el asiento al lado de Santana que ya esta sentada, tomo un plato y comenzó a servirse de comer- Eres un dinosaurio- todos comenzaron a reír y desayunaron-

Hablaron de los premios, las pasarelas, la empresa de Dave, los discos, la vida de Dave con su esposa Lauren, de la vida amorosa de los hermanos Schuester la cual seguía igual y otras cosas. Los únicos que sabían de la homosexualidad de los 4 hermanos eran sus mejores amigos, Dave mejor amigo de Santana, Blaine mejor amigo de Kurt el cual también es gay, Jesse St. James mejor amigo de Rachel y Wade mejor amigo de Marley el cual es gay también. Jesse y Wade son integrantes de un grupo de la discográfica llamado Vocal Adrenaline y Blaine es como la competencia pero todos lo quieren mucho porque crecieron con el, es miembro de un grupo de solo chicos llamado los Warblers que son representados por la discográfica Cheerios.

Rachel: -después que terminaron el desayuno y se quedaron hablando un poco mas- Ya es hora de irnos Santana o no podremos hacer todo lo que necesitamos- tomo su cartera y se la puso-

Marley: Si ya vamos, cuídate dinosaurio- se levanto y se puso al lado de Rachel mientras todos reían por su comentario-

Dave: Espera Santana, Sam ya puedes venir por favor- dijo aunque todos sabían que no hablaba con ellos-

Marley: ¿Quién es Sam?- estaba muy confundida y no entendía de que hablaba Dave-

Kurt: -el chico de ojos azules perdió su vista en el hombre que veía detrás de sus hermanas para el era el hombre mas guapo que había visto este hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules muy claros, con la barba en un candado muy sexy, llevaba un estilo formal con un traje negro, alto, con el cabello hacia atrás y a simple vista se notaba que tenia buen cuerpo- Creo que ese es Sam- Kurt dijo esto casi sin escucharse pero pudieron escucharlo y todos miraron al rubio-

Sam: Buen día, yo soy Samuel Evans a sus servicios- les dio a todos una mirada y una sonrisa, se fijo en el chico y no dudo en pensar en lo apuesto que era y al instante este se recrimino por pensar tal locura-

Marley: No es por ofender o molestar pero ¿para que esta aquí?

Santana: -vio a Sam detenidamente- ¿En serio me conseguiste un boca de pez como guardaespaldas Dave?- se puso la mano en la boca y Dave río por lo bajo al igual que Marley y Rachel- Eso estuvo mal lo siento pensé en voz alta, Santana Schuester, encantada de conocerte Samuel- le tendió la mano y Sam se la estrecho-

Sam: El placer es mío señorita Schuester.

Santana: Sam te presento a mis hermanos, Marley, Rachel y por ultimo el es Kurt- Sam les dio las manos a todos y cuando sostuvo la de Kurt pensó algo que nunca supo que pensaría "wow este chico se ve realmente tierno cuando esta nervioso y que manos tan suaves tiene"-

Kurt: Creo que me iré a mi despacho, un placer Sam cuida bien a mi hermana- se despidió con una sonrisa-

Sam: -"y aparte se ríe lindo, ya basta Sam concéntrate"- Así lo haré señor- con esto Kurt se fue pero dejando a Sam pensando en el y sin dudarlo el también pensaría en Sam-

Rachel: Ya vámonos que se nos ira el día en esto- Rachel salio adelante y las 3 chicas se montaron atrás en el carro de Santana- ¿Por qué no conduces tu?

Santana: Sam debe familiarizarse solo conduciré los Sábados lo que significa Sam que estas libre.

Sam: Pero pensé que seria todos los días.

Santana: No Sam solo estarás conmigo hasta los sábados a las 1 y te podrás ir a casa, sabes que los otros días dormirás en una de las habitaciones de la casa, ¿verdad?

Sam: Si, ya he llevado todo- Sam sonrío a través del espejo-

Rachel: Creo que las cosas cambiaran un poco- todo el viaje siguiente fue muy callado, Santana miraba en su ipad los horarios, cosas que tenia escritas para el monologo de los premios Grammys de los cuales era la animadora principal, Rachel por su parte le escribía mensajes a su mejor amigo y Marley leía un libro muy entretenida hasta que el auto se paro- Al fin llegamos.

Santana: Tiempo de ir a trabajar- al salir 2 hombres se acercaron al carro y Santana sabia a que iban así que se puso frente a sus hermanas- No les hagan daño a ellas- el miedo estaba en su voz-

Hombre: Eso crees tu claro que te haremos daño modelito por tu culpa nuestro amigo esta en la cárcel.

Sam: Estos 2 no le harán daño a nadie- Sam dio una patada a uno de los hombres y este soltó su cuchillo y mientras sostenía este por el cuello saco su pistola y le apunto al otro- Tira el cuchillo hacia atrás y tirate hacia adelante en el piso o sino te voy a disparar- Sam dio una patada con la rodilla al que tenia agarrado por el cuello en el estomago y este se tiro al suelo a quejarse de dolor- ¿Lo harás? o ¿tendré que dispararte o hacerte lo mismo que a tu amigo?- le dio una patada al que todavía se revolcaba en las costillas y el otro tiro el cuchillo hacia atrás y se tiro al suelo, los miembros de seguridad llegaron y les pusieron las esposas, Sam tomo del brazo a Santana que a su vez llevaba a Marley llorando y a una muy asustada Rachel cobijadas en su pecho-

Santana: Gracias Sam- dijo mientras este observaba todo, tomaron el ascensor hasta llegar a la oficina de Santana-

Sam: Yo primero entro reviso y después ustedes- sin decir mas Sam entro a la oficina de Santana y la observo detalladamente-

Santana: -se acerco a Sugar que se mostraba algo preocupada y confusa- Lo siento Sugar, buen día.

Sugar: Buen día señorita Schuester, ¿Cómo esta? ¿No le hicieron daño verdad?

Santana: No, Sugar estoy bien, que traigas 2 tes de tilo y una botella de agua por favor.

Sam: -se acerca a Santana y Sugar- Ya esta señorita, puede entrar.

Santana: Sugar este es Samuel Evans es mi guardaespaldas temporal, ¿quieres algo Sam?

Sam: No señorita Schuester, pero quiero saber si he hecho mal trabajo que solo estoy temporal.

Santana: No Sam estas haciendo un buen trabajo pero te diré mañana que es lo que pasa, Sugar ve por los tes que te pedí- Santana se fue hasta la oficina y se paro en la puerta- Sam puedes estar donde quieras, si quieres entrar o…

Sam: -corto a Santana- No señorita debo hacer mi trabajo el cual es mucho debo rondar todo el edificio ahora mismo- Sam le dio una sonrisa a Santana- Volveré en media hora- y con esto Sam tomo el ascensor y se perdió revisando todo a su paso por el edificio-

Santana: -cerro la puerta de su oficina para que sus hermanas no la escucharan mientras hablaba por celular, lo dejo sonar 3 veces y hasta que alguien lo tomo-

"Santana espero que sea realmente importante para que estés llamando a Dave justo ahora y yo no me arrepienta de coger la llamada"

Santana: Perdón Lauren si es realmente importante, además deberías estar aquí bueno digo te quedan media hora o algo así, pero si necesito hablar con Dave ahora por favor es importante, nos atacaron esta mañana de nuevo.

"Bueno entonces si es importante, espero estés bien tía Tana, nos vemos en la oficina- Lauren paso el celular a Dave-"

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?"

Santana: Si Dave y todo gracias a Sam, así que si acepto los guardaespaldas, esta vez me vinieron a buscar por venganza y casi les hacen daño a Marley y Rachel, necesito esos guardaespaldas, necesito proteger a mis hermanos.

"¿Están ellas bien? Y por eso no te preocupes mañana te llevo a la mejor caballería solo a ti, recuerda que no son solo 4 personas famosas, son mi familia."

Santana: Todas estamos bien y gracias Dave, ahora deja ver que Marley quedo como en shock y Rachel esta muy asustada- Sugar ya llegaba con los tes y el agua- Te veré mañana entonces.

"Si y haremos un listado de todos los guardaespaldas, para que sepas como es esto de la seguridad"

Santana: Como usted ordene sargento- Santana colgó la llamada mientras dejaba a Dave riendo como loco y entro a la oficina, Marley y Rachel ya estaban tomando sus tes de tilo y estaban mas calmadas- Lo siento, no sabia que esto pasaría- Santana se sentó en medio de sus dos hermanas paso un brazo por el cuello de cada una acostando sus cabezas en sus hombros-

Rachel: ¿Cómo ibas a Saber Sany?- Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana-

Santana: Es mi deber protegerlas Rach y cuando no sale bien pues eso hago me reprocho- Santana puso su cara triste-

Marley: Pues ya no lo hagas más- dio un abrazo a Santana y luego se paro- Creo que debemos ponernos en acción.

Santana: Marley tiene razón vengan siéntense en estas sillas frente al escritorio a lo que yo reviso unas cosas- pasaron unos minutos en los que Santana escribía en su ipad, Rachel en se mandaba mensajes con Jesse y Marley seguía leyendo su libro hasta que rompió el silencio- Bueno, ¿Por qué tan calladas? Mejor hablemos odio cuando están tan calladas.

Rachel: Yo también porque siempre estamos como pericos.

Marley: Aquí la única que habla como un perico eres tú Rach- Santana comenzó a reír como nunca y Rachel pellizco el brazo derecho de Marley- ¡Auch!

Rachel: Eso te pasa por burlarte de mi forma de hablar, pero hablando de algo serio, como lo que hablábamos esta mañana en el desayuno- Rachel carraspeo la garganta- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para nosotras encontrar una mujer?, la verdad me alegro de no ser la única virgen a los 22 pero aun así eso no quita que sea virgen.

Marley: A mi me gusta ser virgen y planeo estar así un tiempo mas, hasta que encuentre a la indicada para hacerlo.

Santana: Continúa pensando así y tu debes pensar igual- le dio una mirada de regañas a Rachel-

Rachel: ¿Y tu que, piensas así?- Rachel mostró interés en la respuesta de su hermana-

Santana: Si pienso así Rach pero se que si no fuera porque veo como es la persona antes de hacerlo y porque siempre me rompen el corazón ya lo hubiera hecho.

Marley: Sany ¿por que tenemos que ir con esos chicos a todos lados? No entiendo.

Rachel: Es imagen Marl tu sabes que debido a rumores nuestros fans saben que somos lesbianas pero debemos crear imagen aunque cuando llegue la persona de la que me enamore ya podré hacerlo publico.

Marley: señorita Santana Schuester los fans preguntan, ¿se ha usted enamorado?- Marley hablo como si fuera una reportera lo que hizo reír a sus hermanas-

Santana: No mis queridos fans aun no conozco lo que es el amor, verán yo busco lo que tenia mi papa con mi mama Gabriela y lo que tuvo después con Emma aunque el siempre decía que solo se ama una vez con alma completa.

Rachel: Pero el las amo a las 2 mucho.

Marley: Si el amo mucho a Emma tanto como a Gabriela.

Santana: Papa y mama se amaron como nadie papa dijo que cuando ella murió una parte se murió con ella pero que en los ojos de Emma el la reconocía a ella, era algo loco el me decía pero así era y nosotros amamos mucho a nuestras madres es lo que importa pero eso es lo que busco yo.

Marley: Creo que yo también- Marley guiño un ojo a Santana y le dio una palmada a Rachel en el hombro- Despierta perico.

Rachel: Ahora si te voy a matar- se paro de la silla en la que estaba y comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas a Marley y a hacerle cosquillas mientras Santana se divertía viéndolas así- Ya, ya, ya tu ganas Marley.

Santana: -el teléfono de la oficina de Santana sonó y esta lo tomo- Si Sugar dime ¿que pasa?

"Ya esta todo resuelto aquí ya pueden ir usted y sus hermanas a la sala de juntas"

Santana: Gracias Sugar- Santana cerro el teléfono y se encontró con la mirada interrogante de sus hermanas- Tiempo de irnos pero la charla no termina esta noche es de cuatrillizos, así que ya lo saben, vamos- Santana abrió la puerta para sus hermanas y estas salieron primero Sam ya estaba esperando a que salieran- Sam vamos a ir al salón de juntas, si quieres puedes esperar aquí.

Sam: Para nada señorita voy con ustedes y no me diga que no que es por su seguridad ya hablo conmigo el señor Dave y me dijo que la observara de cerca- Sam pulso el botón del elevador y entro primero-

Santana: Como gustes Sam- todos llegaron al cuarto de juntas donde había un buen numero de personas- Buen día, gusto en verlos a todos aquí- Santana tomo asiento en la silla de la presidencia de la discográfica y sus hermanas una a cada lado de ella, Santana tomo su ipad- Bien, las cosas serán así: Marley fue invitada para abrir los premios y cantara "Chasing Pavements", "Crazy/You drive me crazy" con Jake como invitado, lo que los lleva a ir juntos a los premios por otro lado también esta nominada a Mejor álbum pop del año y mejor cantante pop. Rachel esta nominada a mejor actuación vocal femenina del año, mejor álbum gospel del año y a mejor canción dúo del año con Brody lo que también los lleva a ir juntos. Las Troubletones Mercedes, Sunshine, Harmony y Tina están nominadas a mejor grupo musical femenino y a mejor álbum grupal femenino, cantaran en los premios conmigo como invitada "Edge of Glory". Vocal Adrenaline mi dúo dinámico Jesse y Wade están nominados a mejor álbum rock y mejor grupo dúo o grupo masculino también presentaran el premio a mejor álbum jazz vocal con Taylor Swift. Puck por ultimo esta nominado a mejor voz masculina del año y será mi acompañante de llegada. Así que comenzaremos con Las Troubletones en entrenamiento vocal con Lauren y después coreografía con Matt y Mike, Rachel y Brody trabajaran en esas cosas de agradecimientos con Azimio y Rachel tienes grabación con April y Brody con Shane, Marley y Jake tendrá coreografía con Matt y Vocal Adrenaline con Mike luego Jake y Marley van a montaje de presentación con Shelby y Vocal Adrenaline va a practica instrumental con Holly, Puck tu vas a grabación con Shane y luego con Azimio- Santana quito sus ojos del ipad y los vio- ¿Alguna pregunta?

Holly: Si, ¿Quién es el guapo caballero detrás de ti?

Santana: Este es Sam mi guardaespaldas por hoy, pero denle la bienvenida puede que lo vean mas seguido tal vez- todos dieron un Bienvenido Sam a lo que este respondió con una sonrisa y un gracias- ¿Otra pregunta?

Tina: Creo que esta todo claro.

Shelby: ¿Estas bien Santana? ¿No te han hecho daño?

Mike: Si, Santana háblanos de eso, estamos preocupados.

Santana: Si estoy bien, pero ya ven voy a estar protegida, vamos a ponernos en acción.

Todos hicieron sus funciones del día y después se fueron todos a casa Sam estuvo todo el día al lado de Santana para cuidarla, luego fueron se montaron en el auto, Santana escribía en su ipad mientras que Rachel y Marley mandaban mensajes por sus celulares y usaban twitter.

En la casa Kurt tuvo una mañana un poco complicada ya que intentaba terminar 2 diseños y hacer uno por completo de los vestidos de los premios ya que este solo podía pensar en el chico rubio que había conocido esa mañana después que termino ese trabajo fue hasta su oficina para ver que todo estuviera bien, recibió algunas llamadas de varias marcas y logro hacer todos los vestidos y se llevo 8 diseños de 20 que necesitaba para terminar al otro día, en casa se fue a su despacho y hizo dos diseños mas, luego subió a su habitación se dio un baño y se puso su pijamas, luego llego su amigo Blaine y se pusieron hablar, estaba en la sala tocando el piano mientras cantaba "I wanna hold your hand" cuando sus hermanas llegaron mientras Blaine estaba sentado en el sofá viéndolo.

Marley: ¡OH! Wow ¿ese es Kurt Schuester cantando?- puso cara de sorprendida-

Rachel: ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Santana?- Rachel puso sarcasmo en sus palabras y le hizo señas a Santana la que ahora llevaba ropa deportiva igual que sus hermanas-

Santana: No volveré a cantar eso ya no es lo mío- Santana imito la voz de Kurt- Acéptalo Kurt lo llevas en la sangre, no lo dejarías aunque quisieras- Santana miro a Blaine- Hola greñudo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Eres competencia.

Blaine: Hola chicas, Santana también te quiero- Rachel fue a darle un fuerte abrazo al igual que Marley y por ultimo Santana que le despeino un poco-

Kurt: Primero: Yo no hablo así, segundo: Tienes razón y Tercero: Por eso quiero un dúo con Rachel, ¿Qué dices?- miro a su hermana que ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

Rachel: Que tardaste mucho eso digo- todos rieron ante el comentario-

Sam: Estaré allá afuera señorita Schuester, buenas noches- "debo de salir de aquí cuanto antes o me embobaré con su canto y su sonrisa otra vez, además tiene novio Sam, además que importa, ¿estas loco?", Sam salio al patio del frente y se encontró con otro miembro de seguridad- Hola mi nombre es Samuel Evans- Sam le extendió la mano la cual el otro chico tomo gustoso-

Seguridad: Joseph Hart pero todos me dicen Joe, un placer Samuel.

Sam: llámame Sam, un placer igual Joe.

Joe: -los otros miembros se acercaron a ellos- Estos son Finn, Artie, Ryder y Rory- Sam estrecho la mano de todos- Somos seguridad de la casa.

Sam: Yo soy guardaespaldas, de un día creo.

Finn: Me imagino lo duro que fue.

Sam: Para nada estoy acostumbrado.

Artie: Con estas, son demasiado, siempre las están atacando.

Ryder: Si este es un trabajo de tiempo completo, pero nos dejan el fin de semana libre eso es lo bueno.

Rory: Si a veces estar aquí es aburrido otras no, como hoy iban a entrar a robar el jefe viene temprano debemos esperarlo aquí.

Finn: Noche algo larga.

Ryder: Acostúmbrate- se fue a su posición en la puerta principal y los demás se dispersaron-

En la casa las chicas se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse para poder cenar todos juntos Santana se puso un gran camisón gris y unos pantalones cortos de tela muy fresca, Marley se puso un pantalón largo color morado claro con una franela blanca y Rachel su bata muy ajustada al cuerpo de color rosa, para luego bajar a cenar, cuando estas bajaron Blaine ya se iba.

Blaine: Hasta luego chicas- les dio una sonrisa y les tiro un beso y ellas respondieron con un adiós al unísono-

Santana: Bien vamos a cenar- se fue a la terraza y se sentó-

Kurt: ¿Cómo les fue hoy?; provecho- tomo su cubierto y comenzó a comer recibió un gracias y provecho de todas-

Marley: Nos fue bien, la presentación esta genial y tienes que hacerme lucir genial- Marley enarco una ceja-

Rachel: No dudo que K te haga lucir genial.

Santana: Yo tampoco, K es el mejor ya veras que si te veras bien- Santana le guiña un ojo a Kurt el cual le devuelve el gesto como una sonrisa- Sigamos con el tema chicas les parece- dijo antes de llevarse un pedazo manzana a la boca-

Kurt: ¿Qué tema?- se mostró curioso y entusiasmado-

Rachel: Virginidad, amor y esas cosas.

Kurt: Interesante- Kurt puso esa cara de sigamos con ese tema-

Marley: Que bueno que lo dices porque tu hermanita aquí- miro a Rachel- Muere por dejar su virginidad, Mientras que Sany y yo esperamos lo indicado.

Kurt: ¿Cómo saber que es lo indicado?

Santana: Buena pregunta, pues para mi la indicada será la persona que no tenga miedo de amarme como soy, de mostrarse tal como es y que podamos confiar mutuamente, claro y que me enamore perdida e irremediablemente también- hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus hermanos y tomo un sorbo de jugo-

Rachel: Creo que yo podría esperar por algo así- todos rieron-

Kurt: Pues entonces esperamos las personas indicadas para entregarle todo.

Marley: Así es mejor y mas lindo- Marley comenzó a volar por las nubes en sus pensamientos-

Kurt: -le da una patadita- Aterriza que la tierra esta aquí- Marley puso un tierno puchero y sus hermanos rieron, ya habían cenado pero aun estaban en la mesa riendo y hablando- ¿En serio Puck hizo eso?

Rachel: Si, de verdad, miro feroz a Shelby y casi le planta un buen beso, tiene que estar loco aunque se que es lo que le pasa, si no puede tener a la que dicen por ahí es su novia o sea Santana tiene que buscar alguien mas.

Marley: Por mi perfecto, el y su hermano son dos problemas en vez de 2 salvaciones- todos rieron ante el comentario y escucharon unos pasos acercarse-

Dave fue informado que unos ladrones casi entran a la casa de los Schuester y pensó en el peligro que era si lo hubieran logrado y Kurt hubiera estado solo, así que se movilizo para que cada uno tuviera su guardaespaldas personal los mas pronto posible y ahí estaba con los 4 mejores en el trabajo este llego con 3 chicas que dejaron a todos los otros seguridad babeando menos a Sam.

Dave: Vamos adentro tenemos que coordinar algunas cosas- Artie y Finn se acercaron para revisar a las chicas pero Dave levanto la mano en forma de aviso para que se detuvieran- A ellas no tienen que revisarlas, ahora vamos adentro- entraron y al estar en la sala les dijo que esperaran con la mano y el siguió a la terraza al llegar ahí todos lo miraron- Santana tuve que acelerar las cosas intentaron entrar a robar esta tarde venían armados y hasta le apuntaron a Kurt, esto no puede esperar.

Santana: Chicos vamos a la sala, Dave aun no les había dicho- Santana le regaño con la mirada-

Dave: No me importa su seguridad esta en juego, vamos- fueron los 5 a la sala y ahí estaban todos los miembros de seguridad, los cuales luchaban para que no se les cayera la baba al tener a las hermanas Schuester y las nuevas guardaespaldas en frente-

Santana: ¿Por qué esto es necesario Dave?

Dave: Porque lo es y punto- la mira mal humorado, Santana conocía a su mejor amigo y sabia que Dave no iba a dejar de insistir en que eso era lo correcto- Es su protección lo que esta en juego.

Marley: ¡NO!, no voy a tener un guardaespaldas menos una mujer- fijándose en las 3 mujeres-

Rachel: Marley tiene razón me niego a tener un guardaespaldas, ¿tu sabias de esto y estabas de acuerdo?- miro a Santana en desapruebo-

Santana: Estoy muy de acuerdo pero no creo que debamos tener mujeres como guardaespaldas, lo siento Dave y disculpen chicas pero yo respeto demasiado la vida de una mujer, no puedo aceptar eso.

Kurt: Yo tampoco quiero guardaespaldas.

Santana: Casi y me matan, 6 ataques en 2 semanas, casi y te disparan a ti por querer robar aquí, casi las lastiman a ustedes 2 por mi culpan y me están diciendo que no me preocupe, van a tener guardaespaldas claro que los tendrán pero no mujeres- Santana miro a Dave en desaprobación-

Dave: No Santana, claro que si se van a quedar con ellas, así que acostúmbrense los 4 a tenerlos, solo diré el nombre y con quien estará. Quinn Fabray- la rubia de cabello corto dio un paso adelante- tu serás la guardaespaldas de Rachel.

Rachel: Esto es una locura- miro a Santana- Quiero mi privacidad.

Dave: Sam Evans- el rubio se movió pero algo confundido- Ahora serás el guardaespaldas de Kurt.

Kurt: No lo necesito, puedo cuidarme solo.

Santana: Dave dime que no me pondrás una mujeres- Santana estaba molesta-

Dave: ¿Tu que crees?, Brittany Pierce ella será tu guardaespaldas. Por último Kitty Wilde ella protegerá a Marley.

Marley: Váyanse no tienen que hacer esto deben irse, las 3 por favor.

Rachel: Creo que está entrando en un trance hacia ya mucho que esto no le pasaba- Rachel comenzó a llorar-

Santana: -sostuvo a Marley y la miro fijamente- Marl todo va a estar bien, debes confiar en mi- Santana volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con una Rachel en shock mientras las lagrimas bajan sin control por sus ojos- Kurt lleva a Rachel al despacho ahora, Dave si algo le pasa a Marley, te voy a matar debiste decirme antes- Santana molesta hasta mas no poder cargo a Marley en sus brazos y Brittany intento ayudarle pero esta la detuvo- No, yo me encargo disculpen pero no serán guardaespaldas aquí- con esto subió con Marley en sus brazos las escaleras-

Dave: Sus habitaciones están aquí abajo manténganse alerta mañana Marley estará mejor y podrán cumplir sus funciones, hasta mañana- con esto se fue y los dejo afuera de la casa-

Todos los miembros de la seguridad salieron al frente y los que cuidaban la casa se dispersaron por los alrededores los guardaespaldas se sentaron en la orilla de la fuente de la entrada.

Sam: Que raro es que ella se pusiera así, Marley no parece ser problemática- Sam miro a las 3 rubias- ¿Y ustedes se conocen?

Quinn: Primer día en nuestras vidas que nos vemos y ya estamos metidas en líos juntas y contigo claro, ¿Por qué estabas sorprendido y confundido?- Quinn miro al chico y sintió como si lo conociera de antes y lo mismo le pasaba a Sam y no solo a ellos sino también a Brittany y Kitty pero no dijeron nada-

Sam: -le dio una sonrisa- Pues veras yo pensé que seria el guardaespaldas de Santana pero creo que eso cambio.

Brittany: Y ahora esa chica me odia por ser su guardaespaldas gran comienzo en el trabajo, primera vez en esto y ya me quieren despedir- Brittany se paro de donde estaba y se puso frente a los 3 que estaban sentados-

Kitty: Tienes suerte de que no te tocara la de los ataques, ya siento pena por mi, entonces ¿no eras guardaespaldas antes?

Brittany: No la verdad es que es mi primer día- Brittany se mostró un poco avergonzada, "Lo mas seguro ellos tienen mucha experiencia y yo solo soy una novata"- ¿Algún consejo?- Brittany les dio una sonrisa preocupada a los 3-

Quinn: No los necesitas, estuviste en la marina, por tu collar lo digo, tu deberías darnos consejos- Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa- además la verdad es que solo llevo 2 años en esto, soy una policía retirada.

Sam: Que coincidencias retirada de la marina, una ex-policía y un soldado caído- Sam rió por lo bajo haciendo reír a las 3 chicas-

Kitty: Mis respetos a ustedes, yo solo estudie defensa personal y fui a una academia, este es mi trabajo desde hace ya varios años, díganme ¿Cómo acabaron aquí? Bueno yo por mi parte comencé con esto a los 18 años.

Sam: Yo fui por primera vez a la guerra cuando tenía 18 años y en la base militar comencé a los 16.

Quinn: Yo a los 16 comencé la carrera de policía, a los 20 ya me aburrí y lo deje por esto, ¿y tu Brittany?

Brittany: Yo me fui a la marina a los 13 años, viví la mayor parte de mi vida en el mar y las misiones- los 3 frente a ella se mostraron algo incómodos nadie reacciona bien cuando escucha que una niña de 13 años entro a la marina a Brittany le incomodaba el silencio así que decidió romperlo- Talvez les cuente algún día, como llegue ahí.

Kitty: Será genial saberlo- esta le sonrío y Brittany le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Y todas son así como Marley?- pregunto esto en dirección a Sam-

Sam: Marley no es así algo debió pasar para que se pusiera así, Santana es una mujer muy ruda y trabajadora por lo que he visto su vida son sus 3 hermanos y es realmente buena persona aunque con carácter, Rachel es buena persona aunque le gusta mucho la atención, Marley es dulce, divertida y alguien muy feliz por eso no entiendo que paso hace unos minutos- Sam pensó un poco y tenia cara de confundido-

Quinn: Pensé que tenias un solo día aquí- rió un poco y Kitty y Brittany le hicieron compañía- ¿Qué tal el chico?

Sam: Veras soy alguien observador y pues de Kurt no se nada el no estuvo con nosotros en todo el día- Sam abrió los ojos de frustración- Estoy perdido.

Brittany: Así estamos todos- en ese momento Finn se acerco a ellos-

Finn: Creo que deberían irse a dormir a esta hora ya no nos importa vemos una sombra y le disparamos- el chico les dio una sonrisa seca-

Kitty: ¿A que hora duermen ustedes?

Finn: Nos dormimos a las 2:30 y despertamos a las 8:00, deben hacer todo lo que tengan que hacer antes de dormirse, sus habitaciones tienen baño pero después no podrán salir la alarma se activa a las 2:40 y cubre toda la casa- Finn se quedo fijo viendo la rubia de cabello corto-

Quinn: Creo que ya nos vamos, vamos soldado es tiempo de irnos- miro a Sam y estos se fueron cuando ya iban llegando a la esquina donde tenían que doblar para entrar por la cocina Quinn miro una puerta algo baja- ¿Guardan los carros en un sótano?

Kitty: Así son los famosos pero los Schuester podrían tener eso y más, estos 4 son los famosos.

Quinn: Los he visto en la televisión a todos pero esto es mucho esos tienen mucho dinero- hablan de esto mientras siguieron caminando y llegaron a la entrada de la cocina y luego pasaron por un pasillo a sus habitaciones y se dieron cuenta cuales eran porque en una plaquita las puertas tenían sus nombres- Genial, esto debe ser broma suerte que están una al lado de la otra porque sino me sentiría perdida- los otros 3 se sintieron bien cuando escucharon esto para luego irse a sus habitaciones hasta al otro día, en el que todos despertaron casi a la misma hora y se pusieron sus trajes de trajo y subieron a donde sabían eran las habitaciones de los 4 hermanos-

* * *

Ojala les este gustando, Reviews, sugerencias y todo tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias por leer. :)


	4. Día de los Grammys

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenece, Gracias por leer la historia y perdonen la tardanza en actualizar :D

* * *

Santana se levanto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza fue al baño tomo una ducha y luego paso por la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres. La gran casa en el segundo piso tiene 3 pasillos al subir las escaleras 2 de estos pasillos están uno frente al otro y en estos hay habitaciones para invitados el tercer pasillo es el principal que lleva a la gran sala de la segunda planta y cuando atraviesas esa sala llegas donde están las 5 habitaciones principales las cuales están conectadas desde adentro haciendo que la habitación de Kurt conecte con la de Santana, la de Santana con la de sus padres, otra puerta en la habitación de sus padres con la de Marley y una puerta en la de Marley conecta a la de Rachel esto para que los niños no tuvieran que ir por afuera y pudieran entrar siempre a esas 5 habitaciones desde adentro.

Santana encontró a Marley dormida y Rachel ya arreglada estaba acariciando su cabello, Santana se puso del otro lado de Marley y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Rachel, Kurt entro a la habitación y vio la bella escena decidió sentarse donde terminaba la cama.

Rachel: No va a tener ánimos así que dejémosla descansar, ella estará lista para la noche, ¿te parece?- esta pregunta la dirigió a Santana-

Santana: Si esta bien, Marley- Santana la movió un poco- Marley, despierta.

Marley: -se movió un poco- No quiero- Rachel se paro de la cama y fue a su habitación, Santana escucho que alguien movía la cerradura que de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de sus padres a si que fue a la de ella y salio abrió su puerta principal para encontrarse con los 4 guardaespaldas-

Santana: ¿Pasa algo?- Santana estaba un poco molesta por lo que intentaban hacer-

Quinn: Buen día señorita Schuester, disculpe es que escuchamos pasos en esta habitación y pensamos que no debía haber ya que nos dijeron que estaba desocupada- Quinn estaba nerviosa demasiado para su gusto-

Santana: Buen día- Santana tenia una voz desganada- Bien entonces pensé que no estarían aquí para esta hora- Santana les miro confundida y sus ojos se posaron en la rubia mas alta "Malditamente hermosa" esas palabras cruzaron por la cabeza de Santana-

Kitty: El señor Karofsky nos pidió quedarnos señorita.

Santana: Creo que subestime a Dave, bueno tendré que convencer a Marley lo cual tal vez sea mas fácil que convencer a Dave- Santana se sentía como si todo se le viniera arriba y el día apenas comenzaba-

Rachel: -abrió la puerta se recostó en el marco- Tienes mucho trabajo entonces, ella no lo aceptara tan fácil, ni Kurt y yo tampoco- Rachel le dio una mirada desaprobadora a Santana- Además ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Brittany: Cuidarlos, a los que nos lleva a los pasos en esta habitación- Brittany señalo la puerta de la habitación de los padres-

Santana: Muy bien, Rachel abre la puerta de Marley- le hizo seña con la cabeza- Santana se sentía culpable y molesta y lo reflejaba en su voz-

Rachel: Se paso a su cama esta ahí acostada- los 4 rubios estaban muy confundidos y no sabia a donde llevaba esto-

Santana: No importa tu solo hazlo- Santana entro a su habitación, para salir por la puerta principal de Kurt mientras Rachel hacia lo mismo para salir por la de Marley- Muy bien les diré lo siguiente- Santana se puso frente a los 4 guardaespaldas- Como pudieron ver nuestras habitaciones están conectadas, lo cual nos lleva a esta puerta- señalo la misma puerta- Solo lo diré una vez, hay 3 puertas que ustedes nunca deben abrir, y son las 3 que llevan a esta habitación, una esta en mi habitación y la otra en la de Marley ahí- los 4 rubios miraron a Marley tirada en la cama dormida mientras Kurt salía por la puerta intocable que daba a la habitación de esta y la cerraba al instante-

Kurt: -se acerco al lado de Marley y le dio un beso- Hasta luego- susurro en su oído- Rach ya vamos- Kurt cerro la puerta de Marley y Rachel salio cerrando la de ella- Sany te veremos luego, Sam no debes venir conmigo porque no te ofendas pero tu presencia me incomodaría.

Rachel: Lo mismo para ti Quinn de verdad no deseamos tener guardaespaldas- fue primera vez que Rachel se fijo en Quinn y la chica a pesar de todo le llamaba la atención-

Sam: Debemos protegerlos, Kurt no puedes andar solo por ahí, te podría pasar algo.

Quinn: Como usted guste señorita, Kitty ¿me acompañas por favor?- le dio una mirada para que salieran de ahí y la chica solo asintió para luego irse con ella-

Kurt: Hasta luego Sam, ten buen día- este le dio una sonrisa "eres estúpido Kurt estas haciendo sentir mal al chico mas guapo que has visto"-

Sam: Igual para ti- este devolvió la sonrisa y se fue, Rachel y Kurt lo seguían detrás de cerca pero este tomo el camino a la cocina y no insistió mas dejando que Kurt se fuera con Rachel-

Brittany: -se quedo perdida viendo a la hermosa mujer frente a ella la miro desde arriba hasta abajo- Disculpe por haber intentado entrar a esa habitación.

Santana: -"esta chica podría tumbarme el empleo como modelo, ¿como es que una mujer tan hermosa termina siendo guardaespaldas?"- No te preocupes, esta bien- en un impulso Santana sostuvo la mano de Brittany y le dio una sonrisa-

Brittany: -"esa debe de ser la sonrisa mas hermosa del mundo", Brittany miro a Santana a los ojos- ¿Señorita va a salir?

Santana: -perdida en el azul de los ojos de Brittany solo reacciono con la pregunta- Brittany, lo siento pero me gustaría que te quedaras aquí hasta que Marley decida que hacer- Santana sintió su mano vacía cuando soltó la de Brittany-

Brittany: Como usted diga señorita Schuester- le dio una sonrisa, Santana cerro la puerta de su habitación, después la de Kurt y Brittany y ella caminaban una al lado de la otra hasta llegar a la puerta- Hasta luego, pase un buen día.

Santana: -"podría acostumbrarme a que esa voz me dedicara esa despedida todos los días"- Tu también Brittany, les voy a encargar a Marley, hoy hay mucho trabajo, ella sabe que hacer- después Santana fue al sótano se monto en su Ferrari 559 GTO negro y se fue al trabajo pensando en cierta rubia de ojos azules como el cielo-

Brittany: -fue a la cocina y ahí estaban los otros 3 rubios con una mujer a la que Brittany le sonrío al instante y le ofreció su mano derecha- Brittany Susan Pierce a sus ordenes.

Sra. Rose: Encantada Brittany aquí la mayoría me dice Sra. Rose.

Marley: -entraba a la cocina todavía en pijamas- Pero como mis hermanos y yo solemos llamarla nana- Marley le dio un fuerte abrazo a la Sra. Rose-

Sra. Rose: ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Marley: Estoy mejor nana, hoy tengo un día muy largo como para ponerme a llorar el día completo, tengo que cantar en los Grammys, esto apesta- Marley le dio una sonrisa triste a su nana-

Sra. Rose: La niña Santana no te obligaría a hacer nada.

Marley: Yo me estoy obligando sola nana- Marley mira a todos en la cocina los 4 rubios estaban sentados en el desayunador- Hola, ¿Cómo están?, lamento lo que paso anoche, son cosas que pensé que ya no pasaban.

Quinn: No tiene porque pedir disculpas señorita.

Marley: Pensé que estarían cuidado a mis hermanos- Marley los miro confundida-

Brittany: No se sienten del todo a gusto con nuestra presencia.

Marley: Yo tengo la ultima palabra y digo que se pueden quedar y sobre todo tu Brittany debes proteger a Santana, a ella es a la que están atacando, de que hablo ni se cual es Brittany- miro a las 3 chicas-

Kitty: La única con ojos azules y la mas alta, la del cabello corto es Quinn y yo soy Kitty su guardaespaldas- Kitty le sonrío a Marley y esta respondió-

Brittany: ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?- todos los presentes notaron la preocupación en su voz-

Marley: Vamos a ir todos, mis hermanos están en la discográfica incluso hasta Kurt esta allá- Marley se paro del asiento- Iré a ponerme presentable y nos vemos en la entrada- Marley subió se dio un baño y se puso su ropa de practica, bajo y encontró a los 4 rubios listos esperándola, Marley pudo notar la felicidad en los ojos de Brittany, el nerviosismo en Quinn, la preocupación en Sam y por ultimo se fijo en la calma que Kitty reflejaba y fue curioso pero Kitty le traspaso esa tranquilidad con solo verla Marley no tuvo mas que sonreír, Marley bajo al sótano y tomo la Range Rover Evoque blanca y los recogió a todos en la entrada esta manejaba solo tardaron 30 mins en llegar a la discográfica-

Santana, Kurt y Rachel pasaron la mañana en la discográfica subiendo y bajando, Santana tuvo que ensayar con las Troubletones y ensayar sus monólogos para los premios, Rachel tuvo que grabar varias canciones de su nuevo sencillo y ayudar a Kurt con las mujeres de la discográfica y los vestidos que había preparado, cuando Marley y los 4 rubios llegaron todos estaban en el salón de baile viendo a las Troubletones ensayar la canción "Edge of Glory" mientras la canción estaba en la mitad, Marley amaba ver a su hermana cantar y Brittany estaba en la luna mirando como se movía y cantaba Santana.

Mike: -las chicas terminaron y el se puso en frente de ellas- Eso estuvo fantástico, el publico va a amar esa presentación.

Mercedes: Claro tú eres el mejor Mike, estoy cansada.

Sunshine: Lo mejor será que las Troubletones vayamos a arreglarnos para este día, adiós a todos- todas las Troubletones se fueron y los demás presentes observaban a los 4 rubios-

Santana: -fue hacia Marley y le dio un fuerte abrazo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Marley: Siempre que me peinas antes de irte me siento mejor, pero ahora es mi turno de ensayar, ¿se quedan a verlo?- miro a Santana, Kurt y Rachel-

Kurt: Yo no me perdería el ver a Marley Schuester en acción- Kurt sonrío a su hermana-

Rachel: Yo estoy de acuerdo con K, además no es lo mismo el verte aquí que verte en el escenario- Rachel se abrazo a Kurt- Y tu Sany ¿te quedas?- Santana solo asintió mientras con su mano le hacia señas a Marley de que empezara-

Marley: Shelby ya estoy lista, Mike y Matt ustedes dirigen y Santana quiero tu opinión de todo- Marley miro a su hermana y Santana solo pudo dar una sonrisa malévola la música de "Chasing Pavements" comenzó a inundar el salón-

Marley cantaba con todo su corazón mientras los presentes la observaban y la mas atenta era Kitty la emoción que le daba la voz de Marley era algo extraño para ella pero todo esto cambio cuando se escucho la entrada de un nuevo ritmo y Jake entro a escena en la presentación, bailaron muy pegados y parecían dos enamorados cantándose con todo el sentimiento, Kitty no entendía porque pero sentía celos de Jake y quería alejarlo lo mas que pudiera de Marley o alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando terminaron todos aplaudían menos ella ya que estaba muy distraída Marley noto que Kitty no aplaudía así que pensó que era porque a esta no le gustaba como ella cantaba.

Santana: Estuviste bien Marl, Jake desafinaste un poco, Shelby me encanto la coreografía pero Jake no coquetees tanto y guarden energía, Marley- Santana miro fijo a su hermana- Es un 10 total- Marley le dio una hermosa sonrisa- Ahora vamos a mi oficina y después a casa, que tenemos cosas que hacer y muero de hambre- todos salieron de ahí y los guardaespaldas hacían su trabajo llegaron a la oficina de Santana, Brittany y Sam revisaron todo y después los hermanos entraron mientras los guardaespaldas aguardaban fuera- Muy bien, tengo un serio problema, creo que estoy atraída por una mujer- sus hermanos se le quedaron viendo con asombro-

Kurt: Yo también estoy atraído hacia un hombre- esto hizo que sus hermanas se sorprendieran mas-

Rachel: ¿Y quienes son los afortunados?- Rachel se mostraba interesada-

Kurt: No les diré hasta que entienda lo que siento- Kurt levanto su mano para que sus hermanas no preguntaran-

Santana: A mi me gusta Brittany- sus hermanos la miraron sorprendidos-

Marley: La conociste ayer Sany ¿Cómo sabes que sientes algo tan rápido?

Rachel: -se sienta en el sillón- Creo que deberías pensar un poco eso destruiría la imagen de nuestra familia, es una simple guardaespaldas.

Santana: Basta, no quiero que se expresen así de ninguno de ellos- estaba un poco molesta por el comentario de Rachel-

Kurt: Pensé que era Brittany la que te gustaba, no todos ellos- aunque en el fondo Kurt estaba feliz de que a Santana le gustara Brittany ya que el sentía cosas por Sam-

Santana: No se, ahora que siento esto por Brittany que no se que es, no quiero tratarlos mal ni nada de eso, soñé con esa chica toda la noche y hoy cuando la vi a los ojos fue como ver al cielo, me estoy volviendo loca- Santana respiro varias veces-

Marley: Esta bien Santana te entendemos- Marley le dio una sonrisa y se sentó en las piernas de Rachel- ¿Verdad Rach?- esta sonrió ahora a Rachel-

Rachel: Si, te entendemos- Rachel la entendía bien ella se sentía algo atraída a Quinn pero no lo diría a sus hermanos- Ya mejor vamos a casa, hay cosas que hacer- Marley y Rachel se pararon y después los 4 salieron de la oficina de Santana para ir su casa-

Al llegar a los parqueos un hombre se acercaba peligrosamente a Santana nadie se dio cuenta a excepción de Brittany que sabia cuando alguien tenia intenciones de atacar, ella podía sentirlo, cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de Santana, Brittany la tiro contra el auto, agarro el hombre por la mano sostenía el arma que llevaba, hizo que soltara el arma y con un pie lo pateo en el estomago haciéndolo caer dándole una vuelta en el aire, lo volteo y le agarro las manos, Quinn protegía a Rachel mirando a todos lados, Sam ya había puesto a Kurt a salvo en su auto y al igual que Kitty hizo con Marley, la seguridad de la empresa llego y se llevaron al hombre para ponerlo en custodia, hablaba por su micrófono y con los otros 3 guardaespaldas, Santana estaba en shock y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a Brittany.

Brittany: Esta bien, estas bien, si estas conmigo nada malo te va a pasar, se lo prometo señorita ahora vamos, que esto me huele a secuestro y estar aquí no es seguro para ninguno de ustedes, saquémoslos de aquí- Brittany hablaba a los otros por el comunicador en su ropa-

"Creo que eso será lo mejor- escucho la voz de Kitty en su oído-"

"Nos vemos en la casa- esta vez fue Sam y luego vio como el coche de Kurt partía y después el de Marley-"

Santana: ¿Puedes manejar por favor?- le entrego las llaves a Brittany cuando se separaron y Brittany las tomo, se subieron al auto y se fueron- Gracias.

Brittany: -le dio una hermosa sonrisa- No tiene nada que agradecer señorita y la verdad no se como estoy manejando creo que por inercia- rió bajo-

Santana: Llámame como quieras menos señorita por favor- Santana estaba mas calmada ahora-

Brittany: Entonces usted dígame Britt y yo la llamare Santy o San, como usted guste- le dio otra hermosa sonrisa-

Santana: Elige tu uno a mi me gustan los dos- llegaron y llevaron el carro hasta el sótano y subieron por una escalera hasta una puerta que daba a debajo de las escaleras principales- Si todos los autos que viste, mejor no digas nada ¿si?

Brittany: De acuerdo Sany no digo nada- Santana sonrío por el apodo y subió las escaleras mientras Brittany se iba a la cocina para encontrarse con los otros 3 rubios- Hola- Brittany tenia un sonido cantarín-

Kitty: Esa fue la reacción y mejor maniobras que he visto en mi vida en este negocio- estaba sorprendida por lo que Brittany había hecho, como había parado ese hombre sin el ni siquiera atacar-

Quinn: -se recargo en el desayunador para luego levantarse y le dio un sándwich a Brittany- Debemos ir a arreglarnos para ir a los premios eso, no debemos ir de gala pero si limpios.

Kitty: -comenzó a caminar- Britt ¿Por qué tan feliz?- miro a Brittany ya estaban frente a sus habitaciones-

Brittany: La vida es muy hermosa- Brittany parecía estar en otro mundo- Nos vemos en un rato- así en otro mundo y risueña como estaba se entro en su habitación para cambiarse y estar lista rápido solo para volver a ver a Santana y su hermosa sonrisa-

Santana y sus hermanas estaban con ropa interior solamente debajo de sus batas mientras Kurt daba los últimos toques a los vestidos que usarían, todos estaban en la sala, Santana tocaba el piano muy contenta, luego dejo de hacerlo para ver a sus hermanos.

Santana: Tengo algo que anunciarles- se paro de donde estaba y en ese momento llegaban los guardaespaldas con trajes de trabajo limpios y bien arreglados, Santana se quedo viendo a Brittany-

Marley: Santana decías que nos ibas a comunicar algo.

Santana: ¡Ah! Claro, voy a comenzar a grabar mi sencillo desde el lunes- sus hermanos se pusieron felices y comenzaron a hacer comentarios todos juntos lo que hizo reír a Santana- Ya hablen uno a la vez.

Rachel: Sany esa es una gran noticia, por fin te decidiste a hacerlo- le da un abrazo a su hermana-

Kurt: Si eso suena muy bien- dijo dándole el vestido que le correspondía a Marley-

Los hermanos Schuester eran profesionales no les importaba cambiarse frente a quien sea además ya habían modelado ropa interior antes así que es que sus atributos estuvieran ocultos, se pusieron la ropa frente a sus guardaespaldas, los cuales los vieron detenidamente y algo que llamo la atención de las 3 rubias fue que el rubio no mirara a las 3 hermanas sino al chico que se encontraba en boxers pero el que tenia un buen cuerpo, se le notaba que iba al gimnasio, después de que los hermanos estuvieron listos llegaron las otras estrellas de New Directions records. Todos se fueron en sus respectivas limosinas, Santana compartía con Puck, Rachel con Brody, Marley con Jake y Kurt, los guardaespaldas se fueron adelante en el Jeep. Cuando llegaban las limosinas ellos estaban ahí para abrir la puerta y escoltarlos por la alfombra roja. Mientras caminaban por la alfombra roja daban entrevistas y demás, una mujer de pelo rubio corto se acerco a Santana y con otra mujer de cabello mas largo rubio también.

Sue: Santana querida, espero que te prepares para la derrota- río- Ya veras que la discográfica Cheerios ganara todos los premios.

Santana: Nuestros cantantes son los que ganan, Sue, a nuestras disqueras solo les queda el prestigio entiende eso- Brittany se acerco un poco mas por si se necesitaba-

Cassandra: -vio a la chica rubia y de pronto sintió algo raro al verla a los ojos, "es muy parecida a alguien que conozco pero ¿a quien?", pensó- Que Santana ahora necesita que te cuiden las espaldas, tardaste mucho en buscarte los perritos falderos.

Santana: Hola Cassandra es un placer verte también, me hiciste mucha falta también- miro a Brittany- Esta es Brittany Pierce, ya son muchos ataques en mi dirección, así que decidí que era tiempo de tener alguien que me cubra- sonrío-

Cassandra: He escuchado hablar de eso, yo pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías muerta- miro de reojo a Brittany-

Santana: Tú siempre tan dulce, Brittany esta es Cassandra July y claro su madre Sue Sylvester- las miro intrigadas-

Brittany: Es un placer- extendió su mano para que Cassandra la tomara-

Cassandra: Lo siento, yo no saludo personas tan cordialmente a menos que sean de mi clase social- paso por su lado y suspiro con grandeza mientras dejaba a una muy enojada Santana-

Sue: -se fijo en Puck y le dio una mirada- Si algún día quieres unirte a los ganadores, considera contactarme- miro de mala manera a Brittany y dio un empujón con el hombro a Santana mientras pasaba a su lado-

Santana: Te pido disculpas Brittany esas dos mujeres a veces resultan ser nefastas, pero la verdad debo reconocer que talento no les falta- Brittany sonrío Santana parecía ser una persona muy buena-

Entraron mientras los 4 rubios se quedaban esperando por donde ellos saldrían para ir a la fiesta y el lugar estaba lleno de fans, fue una buena noche, Marley gano los premios a Mejor álbum pop del año y mejor cantante pop. Rachel gano el premio a mejor actuación vocal femenina del año y mejor canción dúo del año con Brody. Las Troubletones Mercedes, Sunshine, Harmony y Tina ganaron el premio a mejor grupo Adrenaline mi dúo dinámico Jesse y Wade ganaron el premio a mejor álbum rock. Todos salieron y los reporteros y fans esperaban a sus famosos favoritos.

Kurt: -se acerca a un reportero y Sam lo sigue y espera fuera del plano de la cámara y el reportero lo saluda- Hola, estoy bien y ¿tu?

Reportero: Muy bien, So Kurt hemos escuchado muchos rumores, que dicen que tu y Blaine Anderson están en una relación, ¿es eso cierto, están saliendo dos de los solteros mas codiciados o es totalmente mentira?- el reportero acerco el micrófono a Kurt-

Kurt: No estamos saliendo, Blaine es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños, felicidades a el y lo Warblers en los premios que ganaron, de hecho Blaine tiene pareja uno de sus compañeros Sebastian- sonrío a la cámara-

Reportero: Vimos tu trabajo, tu nueva colección de primavera, personalmente amo tu marca, Never Mind es mi marca favorita- Kurt dio las gracias y el reportero siguió- Vimos que te fue de maravilla en la semana de la moda en Paris y que claro te fue mucho mejor en la semana de la moda en New York, ¿Cuales son tus planes ahora?- Volvió a acercar el micrófono a Kurt-

Kurt: Bueno pronto iré a Barcelona y Roma, estoy diseñando mi colección de verano para Never Mind, así que espero que te guste y a todos los fans de la marca- sonrío y miro hacia donde estaba Marley-

Reportero: No dudo que nos gustará, ¿Qué tal en la música?- acerco nuevamente el micrófono-

Kurt: Pienso en hacer un dueto con Rachel para su próximo álbum- rió un poco-

Reportero: Esperaremos eso con gran alegría, Kurt fue un gusto, que te diviertas esta noche- se despidió el reportero-

Kurt: Gracias igual a ti- Kurt se voltio y miro a Sam- Lo siento, a veces se tarda mas de lo normal.

Sam: No hay problema- sonrió y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa-

Por otra parte Santana era atacada con preguntas de carrera como modelo y que trabajos haría ese año y Marley por su lado era entrevistado sobre su gira que iniciaba en 2 meses. Rachel era la más amada por los fans y siempre gritaban por ella.

Chica: -Rachel firmaba una foto de ella para la chica- Rachel, ¿te casa conmigo?

Rachel: -Rachel río y Quinn no pudo contener una risita- Aquí tienes- le dio la foto firmada-

Después de una hora llevaron a los hermanos Schuester a la limosina y se fueron primero al After Party de los Grammys, los esperaron en la entrada, los hermanos se tardaron un pronto y Kitty fue por unas botellas de agua mientras ella compartía su botella con Brittany, Sam y Quinn compartían la otra. Sue llego acompañada de Cassandra y ambas vieron a la rubia guardaespaldas de Santana con 2 chicas y un chico rubio.

Sue: -se acerca- Hola, ¿que los Schuester les pidieron que abrieran la puerta a los invitados?

Cassandra: Eso seria para lo único que pueden servir- los miro y no podía explicar que pero algo estaba pasando y eso la enfurecía y solo le daba ganas de salir corriendo- Ya me voy, no soporto la gente inútil.

Quinn: -en ese mismo momento abre la puerta para Sue y Cassandra- A su orden y perdone lo inútil que podemos llegar a ser- a Sue le sorprendía la actitud que tenia la rubia del cabello corto- Pasen buenas noches y cuidado si se cortan con tanta amargura.

Brittany: -no había dicho nada, ganas no le faltaban de decirles todo lo que le pasaba por la mente, se acerco a Quinn después que ambas entraron- Fuiste muy decente pero mejor así, suerte que no dije nada.

Kitty: -se acerca a ambas y escucha lo que Brittany decía- O yo- sonrío y Quinn y Brittany sonrieron también-

Sam: Esa mujer es extraña- dijo con un tono extraño-

Rachel: -ella y sus hermanos habían llegado y habían escuchado lo ultimo que Sam había dicho- ¿Qué mujer?- pregunto curiosa-

Kitty: Sue Sylvester, nos dijo varias cosas antes de entrar- miro a Brittany que aun tenia los brazos cruzados por el enojo-

Marley: ¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto mucho más curiosa mirando a Kitty en los ojos-

Sam: Nada importante, pero no me refería a ella- miro a Brittany y le dedico una sonrisa para que se calmara-

Quinn: -lo mira y sonríe- Hablas de la hija, Cassandra- Sam asintió- Bueno nada importante ya nos ocupamos de eso, adelante- abrió la puerta para ellos-

Kurt: Tenemos manos Quinn, no tienes que hacer eso- le dio una sonrisa-

Rachel: -se rió un poco y se puso junto a Quinn- Entonces ¿la pusiste en su lugar?- Rachel estaba sorprendida-

Quinn: Solo le dije lo que pienso- miro a Rachel- Adelante- repitió y todos entraron-

Rachel: -fue la ultima en entrar y antes de hacerlo dijo muy bajo que solo Quinn pudo escucharla porque estaba en la puerta- Rayos, ¿Cómo pude perderme eso?- entro dejando a Quinn riendo muy fuerte-

Una hora después los 4 rubios ya habían comido algo y estaban hablando muy a gusto cuando una mujer se paro a verlos, la mujer se quedo mirando a Sam y luego miro a las 3 chicas, se acerco a ellos un poco mas y los vio desde mas cerca. Estaba muy bien vestida, con una ropa muy elegante como si fuera a una fiesta, Kitty y se quedo viendo la mujer y sonrío, los demás vieron a la mujer y sonrieron igual, ella rió por lo bajo, luego dijo adiós con la mano y ellos hicieron los mismo, ella se fue y ellos no dejaron de verla hasta que estuvo fuera de vista.

Marley: ¿Y esa quien era?- pregunto curiosa y los 4 rubios se miraron confundidos-

Santana: -salía de la fiesta con un Puck muy borracho tras de ella buscando que esta lo besara- Ya basta Puck, no quiero, no me voy contigo entiende- el la sostuvo por la cintura fuertemente- Me duele, suéltame.

Brittany: ¡Suéltala!- de pronto todo se borro de su mente y solo importaba una cosa ayudar a Santana- Ahora- mascullo, Puck solo la soltó y miro a Brittany con una cara sexy-

Rachel: Tu sabes defenderte sola Sam, ¿Qué paso?- estaba algo en shock y Santana respiraba muy fuerte-

Santana: Me quiero ir, por favor vamos a casa- miro a sus hermanos y luego a los 4 rubios-

Kurt: Vamos- dijo y pronto todos estuvieron de camino a casa-

Al llegar nadie dijo nada, Santana subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación, se dio un baño y se acostó totalmente desnuda, Rachel se fue a su habitación y tomo un baño y se puso a leer mientras Kurt se dio un baño y se fue a su lugar de trabajo en casa para terminar un diseño, Marley por su parte se puso su traje de baño y se puso a nadar. Brittany y Quinn fueron a sus habitaciones y se dieron un baño terminaron viendo una película en la habitación de Quinn, Sam se puso a hablar con los otros miembros de seguridad y Kitty se dio un baño, se puso su pijamas, tomo su mascota de dibujos y se sentó a dibujar en la fuente.

Marley: -sale de la piscina y ve desde lejos a Kitty sentada en la fuente y va hasta donde esta- Hola, dice y se sienta al lado de esta.

Kitty: Hola- sonríe- ¿Qué hace usted despierta?, debería descansar, tuvo un día muy largo y su día anterior a este no fue muy bueno- sugirió Kitty-

Marley: -sonríe- Eso no importa ahora, estaba nadando, mi papa me enseño desde muy pequeña y era la única actividad que podía hacer con mi mama sin que 20 minutos después quisiera dejar de hacerlo, durábamos horas en la piscina, hasta que nuestra piel se ponía como una pasa- río un poco y miro a Kitty que la miraba con una sonrisa- ¿Y tu que haces?

Kitty: -sonríe- Dibujo, eso me relaja- le enseño el dibujo a Marley-

Marley: -mira el dibujo y sonríe, mira a Kitty y su sonrisa se vuelve mas amplia- La luna reflejada en el agua, eso es hermoso, nunca conocí alguien que dibuje así, simplemente una hermosa luna- sonríe y mira la luna reflejada en el agua y luego mira al cielo para verla-

Kitty: Se ve mas hermosa reflejada en sus ojos- las palabras salieron sin freno y ya no podía hacer nada para tomarlas devuelta Marley comienza a templar por la brisa y su cuerpo cubierto por el bikini, Kitty se quita su suéter manga larga y se queda con la franela- Tome póngaselo- le da el suéter y Marley se lo pone-

Marley: Gracias- sonríe y le devuelve el cuaderno a Kitty- ¿Desde que edad dibujas?

Kitty: Recuerdo que un día estaba en la casa de la vecina y ella estaba un poco ocupada, me estaba cuidando pero tenia que hacer la limpieza y ella busco un lápiz y una hoja en blanco, tenia 5 años cuando hice mi primer dibujo y después del primero nunca pare- rió un poco- ¿Por qué no podía hacer otras cosas con su mama?

Marley: Mi mama era sorprendente bueno ambas eran sorprendentes, mi mama Gabriela murió el día del parto y mi papa siempre nos contaba cosas maravillosas de ella- sonrió tristemente- Es la mujer que esta en el cuadro en la sala- sonrió a Kitty y esta asintió- Mi mama Emma era la mejor, siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros, era limpiadora compulsiva, la piscina era uno de los entornos mas limpios para ella, con el tiempo mejoro y era mas accesible a ciertas actividades.

Kitty: Lo siento por lo de su madre, no debí preguntar- miro a otro lado-

Marley: Para nada Kitty, se siente bien hablar de esto, el ataque del otro día, es uno de los muchos defectos que tengo, hacia mucho no tenia estos ataques, a mis padres los mataron y es un trauma que llevare siempre conmigo, ese ataque fue solo porque me dio pánico que alguien pueda salir lastimado- miro a Kitty y esta asintió-

Kitty: -firma el dibujo con su nombre- Aquí tiene, es para usted.

Marley: Gracias- miro bien el dibujo y se fijo en la firma- ¿Por qué firmas solo con tu nombre?

Kitty: Digamos que mi apellido es solo un complemento y que aun lo busco- la miro a los ojos-

Marley: -sonrío- Espera tu suéter- se lo iba a quitar pero Kitty le hizo señas con las manos-

Kitty: Se ve mejor en usted, además esta haciendo mucho frío señorita- se paro de la fuente y le extendió la mano- La llevo hasta la puerta.

Marley: -toma la mano suavemente y se pone de pie- Kitty puedes decirme Marley y eso no nos matara a ninguna- río un poco y Kitty también, Marley abrió la puerta- Hasta mañana Kitty.

Kitty: Hasta mañana Marley- ambas sonrieron y después Marley entro y Kitty se fue para entrar por la cocina, casi llegando choca con alguien- Lo siento- vio al hombre con lentes acomodarse el traje un poco-

Artie: No hay problema- le sonrío y le abrió la puerta para entrar a la cocina- Que descanses- le sonrió-

Kitty: -sonrió- Gracias- entro e iba directo a su habitación-

Artie: -cierra la puerta pero la abre seguido- Mi nombre es Artie, lamento no presentarme antes.

Kitty: -sonríe- Me llamo Kitty y es un placer Artie- sonrió una vez mas y se fue a su habitación, se metió en su cama y en su cabeza se recapitulaban los acontecimientos de ese día y la ultima foto mental que capto antes de quedar dormida fue Marley mirando la luna-

* * *

Ya vimos como estas cuatro parejitas se comienzan a formar, en el capitulo siguiente se llama: Un Dia en el Parque. Espero les este gustando.


	5. Un Día en el Parque

Hola, lamento haber tardado tanto, tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad, pero intentare actualizar mas seguido ya que algunos están leyendo y eso me encanta, me fascinan los review, soy feliz cuando los veo y por esa felicidad actualizare mas pronto, espero que aun la lean. Díganme si les gusto el capitulo y que les pareció, pueden preguntarme lo que sea, les responderé y cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida, Gracias por leer.

* * *

Al día siguiente los guardaespaldas se levantaron muy temprano era miércoles, un miércoles en el que el día estaba agradable, ni muy caluroso ni muy frío, los hermanos Schuester en cambio durmieron hasta tarde era hora de almorzar cuando se despertaron, cada uno se dio un baño y se puso algo cómodo, Santana tenia puesto un overol jean largo con una franela verde debajo y su cabello estaba atado en un casual moño, tenia puesta unas zapatillas bajitas; Marley llevaba puesto un short con una camiseta, tenis converse y su cabello suelto con una boina; Kurt por su parte se puso un pantalón jean, camiseta azul y unas sandalias y por ultimo Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido primaveral de tirantes con un diseño en azul y rojo y unos zapatos rojos bajos. Los 4 hermanos bajaron y fueron a la cocina donde estaban la Sra. Rose y los 4 rubios.

Santana: -abraza a Rose- Buen día nana- se sienta en la mesa de la cocina- Buen día, Sam, Quinn, Brittany y Kitty.

Marley: Buen día a todos- se sienta frente a Santana-

Rachel: -toma un baso de jugo- Buen día.

Kurt: Buenos días- besa a Rose en los cachetes y se pone del lado contrario a Rachel y Santana sube los pies en sus piernas-

Sra. Rose: -toma la jara de café- ¿Café?

Todos: ¡NO!**- **se miraron y sonrieron-

Sra. Rose: Muy bien, ¿Qué les pasa?- los mira con cara extraña-

Santana: No pasa nada- mira a Rose y sonríe, su teléfono comienza a vibrar en sus bolsillos-

"Hola Tana- se escucho la voz de su mejor amigo-"

Santana: Dave, hola, ¿como estas?- una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, la verdad era que siempre hablar con Dave la hacia sentir bien-

"Solo llamaba para felicitarlos, les fue bien anoche- rió un poco- Debo irme Tana o me colgaran del abanico y tendrás que venir a salvarme de nuevo"

Santana: Dave sabes que no me gusta que relajes con eso, dile a Lauren que yo también la quiero- rió un poco- Hasta luego Dave.

"Hasta luego tía Tana y recuerda decirle a Rose que le deseo lo mejor en su día- con eso ultimo cerro-"

Rachel: Muy ya basta, Nana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Deberías estar en casa, con Eli y Mel- le dio un abrazo fuerte-

Sra. Rose: Ya sabia que eso se traían- rió un poco- No creen que me iría sin despedirme, pero si ya estoy lista para irme.

Marley: Claro que no, estas lista para tus regalos- saco una cajita de su espalda y se la dio, y luego sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo-

Sra. Rose: -abrió cada cajita, la Marley tenia un broche con un ángel de oro; el de Rachel era un perfume de su fragancia favorita; Kurt en su cajita le había dado un relicario y esta lo abrió de un lado estaban sus hijos Eli de 20 el cual estaba en su segundo año de leyes y Mel de 18 la cual estaba a punto de graduarse para ir a la universidad a estudiar telemática, y en el otro lado estaba una foto reciente de los hermanos Schuester; Santana por su parte le regalo unos pendientes, Santana que era muy observadora la había visto mirando los pendientes cuando salieron juntas 3 días atrás y de inmediato sin pensarlo dos veces los compro- Esto es hermoso- abrazo a cada uno llorando y estos le dieron un beso en la mejilla-

Santana: Brittany, vamos, llevaremos a Nana a su casa, así veo a Eli y a Mel, y le doy un regalo a Mel- mira a sus hermanos- Nos vemos a las 5:30- sonrió y ellos se despidieron-

Santana, Brittany y la señora Rose se fueron dejando a los 3 hermanos y a los otros 3 rubios solos, los 3 hermanos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cocina sin decir nada, Marley fue a su habitación y se puso a leer en un libro que le gustaba mucho, ya lo había leído como 5 veces, Kurt fue a su área de trabajo donde comenzó a hacer un nuevo diseño. Rachel en cambio tenia otros planes para su día libre así que fue en busca de Quinn, ya que sus hermanos habían comenzado a aceptar lo que ella creía una locura debía apoyarlos o de eso trataba de convencerse para no pensar en que tener a Quinn en su cabeza todo el tiempo no era por otras razones.

Rachel: -entra a la cocina- Quinn- dice y la chica inmediatamente se pone de pie y asiente- Me acompañas, voy a salir.

Quinn: Claro señorita- Quinn salio detrás de Rachel, quien fue a buscar su auto-

Rachel: -le hace señas a Quinn con la mano- ¿Me esperas en la entrada por favor?- Quinn solo asintió y se fue-

Rachel bajo y busco su auto un mustang negro convertible, como era de esperarse Quinn la esperaba justo donde Rachel se lo había pedido, Quinn se monto en el auto con Rachel y ambas se fueron, cuando Rachel parqueo su carro frente a un gran parque, Quinn miro el parque muy extrañada.

Quinn: Señorita Schuester, ¿esta segura que este es el lugar al que quiere venir?- pregunto Quinn algo confundida mirando al parque-

Rachel: -dio una gran sonrisa y se desmonto del vehiculo- Si, muy segura- comenzó a caminar mientras Quinn rápidamente se quitaba el cinturón y la seguía de cerca-

Rachel busco un banco que para ella era muy habitual podía llegar a el con los ojos cerrados, borracha, durmiendo, casi inconciente pero algo que si sabia era que no importaba como ella llegaría al banco sin problemas, se sentó en este y Quinn se quedo parada mirando a su alrededor.

Rachel: Quinn siéntate, no te va a hacer daño, además ya eres bastante alta- dijo riendo un poco-

Quinn: Solo hago mi trabajo señorita- Quinn ni siquiera miraba a Rachel a los ojos-

Rachel: Solo siéntate- le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a ella y Quinn así lo hizo- Sabes intento que esto de tener guardaespaldas funcione, Marley lo acepto, Kurt al parecer también lo esta aceptando y Santana lo necesita pero a mi me gusta estar sola.

Quinn: -asintió- Conozco el sentimiento- Rachel la miro intrigada- De estar sola me refiero- dijo Quinn rápidamente y mirándola a los ojos- ¿Por qué venir a un parque?, lo digo sin ofender pero no que a los famosos les gustan los clubes, bares, fiestas con otros famosos y esas cosas, pero usted viene a un parque- dijo confusa-

Rachel: No me culpes, este parque tiene valor sentimental- rió un poco-

Quinn: ¿Un gran amor?- pregunto con curiosidad-

Rachel: ¿Amor?, ¿Te has enamorado Quinn?- pregunto Rachel-

Quinn: Yo creo que cuando ni siquiera sabes que es el amor, cuando no tienes esa referencia de lo que es amar, no sabes lo que se siente- dijo apartando la mirada y mirando sus manos-

Rachel: No te preocupes Quinn, yo tampoco me he enamorado y no creo que lo haga- Rachel miro hacia un columpio donde habían varios niños y sonrío- Comencemos de nuevo Quinn- dijo sonriendo y acaparando la atención de la chica a su lado, le paso la mano- Se que es un cliché, pero así se hace o ¿no?- Quinn asintió y tomo la mano en la de ella- Rachel Schuester, pero tu puedes llamarme Rach- Rachel sonrió-

Quinn: -sonrió ampliamente- Quinn Fabray y puedes llamarme Quinnie o algo así- eso hizo que Rachel riera un poco-

Rachel: Dime algo Quinn, ¿te gustan los columpios?- pregunto Rachel y Quinn sonrió-

* * *

Santana estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de la casa de la señora Rose mientras hablaba con Mel sobre las cosas que le gustaría hacer antes de entrar a la universidad, Santana sabia desde hacia mucho tiempo que Mel quería conocer Europa y Asia, lo cual para Santana resultaba inspirador, Brittany estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa junto a un muy ocupado Eli.

Santana: He pensado en que Mel pudiera ir conmigo a Italia- dijo Santana mirando a la señora Rose-

Sra. Rose: No se Santana, es que eso seria mucho, no creo que…

Santana: -la corto enseguida- Vamos nana, ella quiere conocer Europa, puede ir a Italia conmigo y seria mejor para mi, Mel sabe sobre muchos lugares, ir con ella seria doble ganancia- Mel estaba que ni siquiera podía hablar- ¿Qué dices Mel?

Mel: -sonrío- Claro que quiero ir a Italia- dijo aun muy asombrada-

Sra. Rose: -miro a Santana de forma regañándola- Veremos como terminan tus notas y luego te digo- miro a Mel-

Santana: Eso es un si para mi, Mel es un genio- dijo Santana mirando a su nana-

Eli: Si, a veces la geniecito suele ser un dolor de cabeza- miro a Mel y esta lo miro de mala manera-

Santana: Escucha quien habla de dolores de cabeza, señor puedo con todo yo solo- rió un poco haciendo reír a Brittany a Mel-

Eli: Por lo menos tu amiga se ríe Santy- el chico miro a Brittany y sonrió-

Sra. Rose: ¿Quieres algo de tomar Brittany?- pregunto y sonrió-

Brittany: No gracias señora Rose- sonrió y miro su celular llevaba 5 llamadas y no había contestado ninguna-

Santana: -mira a Brittany y se levanta de la silla en la que estaba, se despide de todos y aun la rubia no alejaba la mirada de su teléfono, lo cual le llamo la atención- Brittany, ya nos vamos, ¿me escuchaste?

Brittany: -levanta rápidamente la mirada de su celular- Lo siento- en ese instante le entra la 6ta llamada del día y la declina, levanta nuevamente la mirada y sonríe, se despide y le abre la puerta a Santana-

Santana: -se para junto a su carro en el lado del copiloto, y espera a Brittany- ¿Pasa algo?

Brittany: No para nada- sonríe y entra su otra llamada en esta ocasión contesta- Hola- contesta de forma fría-

"Hola- dice una voz de una mujer por el teléfono- ¿Por qué no tomas mis llamadas?- pregunta enojada-"

Brittany: Estoy trabajando, iré a verte el fin de semana- dijo esperando que esto calmara a la mujer-

"Necesito dinero, si estas trabajando eso quiere decir que me lo puedes dar- rió un poco- Brittany necesito que el fin de semana, me traigas dinero, ¿entiendes?- dice la voz demandante-"

Brittany: Si entiendo, el fin de semana, voy a verte, espero estés bien, bye- cuelga y guarda su celular-

Santana: Perdona que me meta en tus asuntos pero parecía algo incomodo, ¿me puedes decir quien era?- pregunta gentilmente-

Brittany: Era mi mama, quería que fuera a verla pero no, pudo- sonrió y miro a Santana poner una cara triste- ¿Qué pasa?

Santana: No hay excusas para eso Brittany, puedes ir a ver a tu madre cuando quieras, es mas quiero ver donde vives- se monta en el coche y Brittany también- Vamos a tu casa Brittany- Brittany no responde y solo comienza a conducir-

* * *

Marley estaba sentada en su habitación leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, ya lo había leído como 7 veces, cuando escucho unos toques en su habitación, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta para encontrar a Kitty frente a ella.

Marley: Hola- dijo y dio una sonrisa en cuestión-

Kitty: -"¿por qué tiene que poner una cara tan sexy?", pensó- Marley solo quería saber si iba a salir hoy- bajo la mirada-

Marley: Si pero no ahora- dijo con una sonrisa-

Kitty: Cuando me necesite no dude en buscarme- miro la mano de Marley que sostenía el libro- The Notebook- leyó en voz alta- subió la mirada y sonrió- Me encanto lo he leído muchas veces- sonrió y Marley le dio una sonrisa-

Marley: Me gusta mucho, es una de las historias de amor más lindas, que he podido de leer- sonríe-

Kitty: Si- sonríe y ve a Marley a los ojos, "Que hermosa es", piensa y sonríe-

Marley: Kitty, ¿pasa algo?- se preocupa un poco, con esa pregunta Kitty se sonroja, lo cual hace sonreír a Marley- Es bueno tener cosas en común- dijo mientras se movía a un lado- Pasa.

Kitty: No creo que sea lo mejor, además ¿qué podría hacer yo, su guardaespaldas en su habitación?- pregunto en un tono confuso y su voz se apagaba al final, "¿que me esta haciendo esta chica?, ¿estoy considerando entrar a su habitación?", pensó-

Marley: Leerme- dijo entregándole el libro y sonriendo, no basto mas en un segundo, Kitty entraba a la habitación de Marley y esta cerraba la puerta-

* * *

Quinn empujaba a Rachel mientras esta tomaba impulso en el columpio, cuando la diva estuvo bien impulsada Quinn cambio de puesto para estar frente a ella mientras esta se columpiaba y cada que Rachel se columpiaba hacia el frente se encontraba cerca de la rubia y sonreía.

Quinn: Muy bien hagamos competencia- dijo y se subió al columpio del lado, comenzó a columpiarse-

Rachel: ¿Que tipo de competencia?- pregunto un tono mas alto de lo normal, de verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho-

Quinn: Que se columpie mas alto- dijo tomando mas impulso al columpiarse- Y mire que tiene la ventaja señorita Schuester- ambas rieron-

Rachel: Ya quisiera usted ganarme señorita Fabray- ambas rieron nuevamente-

Quinn: No quiero, voy a ganar- le aseguro a la diva-

Rachel: -"Si me sigues tratando así, me ganaras mas que un loca competencia de columpios, ¿por qué tenias que ser tan linda?", pensó mientras tomaba mas impulso y miro al lado para ver que Quinn ya casi estaba alcanzándole- Haces trampa.

Quinn: No haga trampa de verdad- rió y se impulso mas incluso llegando mas alto que Rachel, ambas chicas rieron mientras frenaban los columpios-

Rachel: -se baja del columpio al igual que Quinn- Nunca me divertí tanto en mi vida- intentaba recuperar el aliento-

Quinn: Eso es porque no había conocido una Quinn Fabray- rió y la miro muy orgullosa de si, lo que hizo reír a Rachel- Usted perdió señorita Schuester, le gane a una de las mujeres mas famosas del mundo, estoy orgullosa de mi- ensancho su pecho y rió, lo cual hizo reír a Rachel-

Rachel: -hizo una reverencia- Usted gana señorita Fabray- sonrió mirando a Quinn a los ojos-

Quinn: Eso ya lo sabia- rió bajo y camino hasta sentarse en la resbaladilla-

* * *

Sam, sostenía unas cosas para Kurt mientras este estaba subido en una escalera, buscando unas telas para poder terminar de cortar, a Kurt algunas veces le gustaba hacer trabajos especiales en casa, la tela estaba un poco lejos del alcance de Kurt y cuando este se estiro para tomarla perdió el control, Sam reacciono bastante rápido, cuando vio que Kurt iba a caer soltó todo haciendo que Kurt amortiguara su caída sobre el, Kurt quedo sobre Sam, mientras este solo dio un suspiro de alivio que choco en los labios de Kurt ya que sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Kurt: Gracias Sam- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos-

Sam: No hay problema- le miro los labios a Kurt y luego lo miro directo a los ojos otra vez- Me asuste mucho, no vuelvas a asustarme así.

Kurt: Lo siento, tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez- sonrió e intento ponerse de pie-

Sam: -vio las intenciones de Kurt de pararse pero lo pego mas a el, no sabia lo que le pasaba con el chico pero desde que estaban en esa posición sentía todo tan relajado, sin tensión, era algo que nunca había sentido- ¿Me da un minuto así?- Kurt solo atino a asentir, mientras por los pensamientos de Sam pasaban miles de cosas, Sam nunca se había definido así mismo como un heterosexual o un homosexual, porque siempre supo que había cosas que le atraían de ambos sexos, además tuvo una aventura con un chico cuando estuvo en la guerra, pero esto era diferente y quería averiguar de que trataba-

Kurt: Ya paso un minuto Sam- dijo Kurt mientras intentaba ponerse de nuevo de pie, "Si que es fuerte llevamos como dos minutos y algo en esta posición y no se cansa", pensó- ¿Ya me puedo parar?

Sam: -asintió mientras soltaba el agarre, Kurt se puso de pie y le dio la mano a Sam este la tomo y dejo que Kurt le ayudara a ponerse de pie- Gracias, ¿puedo retirarme?

Kurt: Si- Sam camino hacia la puerta y antes de que saliera Kurt le miro- ¿Sam?

Sam: Si, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, se detuvo y miro Kurt a los ojos-

Kurt: Gracias, por no dejarme caer- le sonrió-

Sam: Siempre que pueda, estaré aquí para ayudarle- sonrío y con esto se fue-

Sam camino hasta llegar a su habitación a la cual entro rápidamente, se quito el traje y se puso un pantalón para hacer ejercicios, necesitaba botar el estrés, se puso a hacer un poco de ejercicio en el piso de su habitación, Sam siempre había sido un chico deportivo, jugaba al futbol americano en la escuela, había entrenado hasta el cansancio en el ejercito días y días, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y esto le ayudaba a relajarse, pero cierto chico castaño de ojos claros no salía de su mente.

* * *

Brittany se parqueo frente a un edificio de renta, apago el carro, se desmoto y le abrió la puerta a Santana, ninguna dijo nada, Brittany le puso la alarma al carro y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio, Santana la seguía desde cerca, fueron al ascensor, para Brittany era raro que Juan el portero y conserje del edificio no estuviera por ahí, subieron a la 4 planta y Brittany saco su llave mientras abría la puerta del departamento 4-D que era donde ella vivía, le hizo espacio a Santana para que esta pasara primero.

Brittany: Estas en tu casa Santana, ¿algo de tomar?- pregunto Brittany mientras pasaba por el pasillo y encendía la luz de la pequeña sala- Creo que tengo cerveza, agua, jugo de manzana y fresa- se quito el saco que llevaba puesto- Y creo que refresco de uva, ¿Qué gustas?

Santana: Agua, gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de tela marrón- Me gusta este departamento- miro a su alrededor- Es acogedor- sonrío a Brittany la cual devolvió la sonrisa-

Brittany: -busco un vaso de cristal y lo lleno de agua del refrigerador, fue a la sala y se lo dio a Santana- ¿Segura que no quieres nada mas?

Santana: -tomo un poco- Si estoy segura.

Brittany: Bien- sonrío y se puso de pie, fue al refrigerador y busco una cerveza, volvió para sentarse en el sillón frente a Santana-

Santana: Brittany, háblame de ti- dijo Santana en un tono tierno-

Brittany: ¿Qué te gustaría saber?- pregunto y se recostó un poco en el sillón- Tu preguntas y yo contesto.

Santana: ¿Dónde naciste?- pregunto y bebió un poco mas de agua-

Brittany: No lo se- dijo y se puso un poco triste- Siempre he intentado buscar esas respuestas pero no las encuentro- Brittany miro el piso y luego a Santana, a la cual le dio una amplia sonrisa- ¿Tu donde naciste?

Santana: Mis hermanos y yo nacimos en florida- Santana sonrió- Mis padres estaban de vacaciones y al parecer queríamos nacer rápido.

Brittany: -sonrió- Les arruinaron las vacaciones a sus padres- rió un poco-

Santana: Algo así- dijo y también rió un poco- ¿Creciste aquí?

Brittany: Viví en un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad hasta los 13- sonrió- Después me uní a la marina- bebió de su cerveza-

Santana: ¿Cómo se llama tu mama?- pregunto la de rasgos latinos-

Brittany: Se llama Susan- Brittany aparto la mirada de Santana mientras bebía un poco mas de su cerveza-

Santana: Comprendo, te duele hablar de todo esto- le dijo Santana y la miro esos ojos azules como se llenaban de lagrimas que Brittany no dejaba caer- No se porque Brittany, no se que paso en tu vida antes, pero sea lo que sea me lo puedes contar cuando estés lista- Brittany solo asintió, respiro hondo y le sonrió a Santana- Hablemos de algo mas como… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Brittany: Aunque no parezca del tipo de mujer que le guste, mi color favorito es el rosado- sonrió- ¿Y el tuyo?

Santana: El mismo, al igual que Rachel y Marley- sonrió Santana- ¿Y tu comida favorita?

Brittany: Spaghetti con albóndigas, ¿y tu?- bebió otro poco de su botella-

Santana: Lasaña- sonrió a Brittany- ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

Brittany: Me encanta bailar, tal pareciera como si lo llevo en la sangre- rió un poco- De pequeña iba a unas clases de danza de la comunidad, practicaba ballet y todo eso, aprendí hip hop a los diez años y tomaba todas las clases incluso para los adultos, eran gratis así que podía tomar todas las que quisiera, aprendí a bailar de todo, el baile es mi pasión, doy clases gratis en el mismo estudio ahora, los sábados, y practico boxeo y motocross, son mis 3 pasatiempos.

Santana: Eso es genial, me gustaría verte bailar, pelear y andar en moto- dijo Santana sonrojándose, "Esta mujer me tiene loca", pensó, miro su reloj- Creo que deberíamos irnos- termino de beberse el agua y le paso el vaso a Brittany- Gracias.

Brittany: De nada- se paro, termino su cerveza y se puso el saco- Adelante- dijo para que Santana caminara enfrente de ella mientras ella se quedaba atrás y apagaba la luz-

Santana: -estaba oscuro y no podía abrir el cerrojo- Brittany, ¿Dónde estas?- se voltio exasperada sintiéndose desprotegida y choco con Brittany, la cual estaba preocupada por el ataque de pánico de Santana-

Brittany: -abrazo gentilmente a Santana sin presionarla y se acerco a su oído para susurrarle algo- Tranquila Santy, no pasa nada, yo nunca te haría daño- Brittany beso la frente de Santana y sintió como esta se aferraba a ella y su cuerpo se relajaba mientras su respiración se hacia normal, Brittany unos segundos después abrió la puerta- Ya vamos- dijo y Santana se soltó de ella para salir-

Santana: Gracias, por hacer eso- Santana miro a Brittany mientras se subía al ascensor- Hay algo en ti que me calma- dijo Santana aunque era mas un pensamiento en voz alta, lo que la hizo sonrojar y abrir los ojos-

Brittany: Se de lo que hablas- le sonrió tiernamente y toco el botón al primer piso, salieron cuando el ascensor bajo y Juan estaba en la puerta-

Juan: Brittany, que gusto, no sabía que estabas en el edificio, que bueno verte- le sonrió y le dio la mano-

Brittany: -tomo la mano de Juan- Lo mismo digo Juan, me alegro que este todo bien, ¿como esta Lucia?

Juan: Mas hermosa todos los días igual que la madre- Juan saco una foto de una mujer con una niña de unos 7 meses en brazos y se la enseño-

Brittany: Si que esta hermosa, iré a verla el domingo, saludos a María y un besote a Lucia- dijo Brittany como despedida al hombre mientras ella y Santana salían del edificio, Brittany le abrió la puerta del carro a Santana, esta se monto y pronto estuvieron de camino a la residencia Schuester-

* * *

Marley estaba sentada frente a Kitty mientras esta le leía, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo que había descubierto de Kitty le gustaba demasiado, Kitty se parecía mucho a ella en muchas cosas, pero en otras era muy distinta, lo cual le gustaba aun mas, por su parte Kitty se sentía tan extraña, el estar con Marley todo el día le provocaba sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, pero que al experimentarlas no quería dejar de hacerlo.

Kitty: -ve que Marley se ríe muy coqueta- ¿Qué pasa, he dicho algo gracioso?

Marley: -le quita el libro de la mano- Yo leeré para ti unos minutos, ¿eso te parece bien?

Kitty: Perfecto- sonrió y al ver la sonrisa de Marley sintió como toda su piel se erizaba-

Marley: -sonríe devuelta a Kitty y oye un pequeño toque en su puerta- ¿Quién será?- se pregunta en voz alta-

Kitty: -se sonroja y se pone de pie, abre la puerta para encontrarse con un chico vestido de chica, con una cara de mal humor- Hola, disculpa, Marley te esta buscando tu amigo- dijo mirando a Marley- Terminaremos de leer luego, me retiro, si me necesita estaré en mi habitación,

Marley: -ve entrar a Wade- Hola, Unique, de verdad que tu nombre te queda perfecto- dice poniéndose de pie y suspirando- Eres único Wade, el mejor- dice con sarcasmo-

Wade: Lo se Marley, y no me quieras tanto- dice saludándola con un beso- ¿Ahora que fue lo que hice?

Marley: Llegaste en mal tiempo, solo eso- dice sentándose en la cama haciéndole señas a Wade para que se sentara junto a ella-

Wade: Debes de contarme todo- la miro con entusiasmo- Pero si buscas mi opinión, la apruebo, es una hermosura y eso que yo juego para el otro equipo.

Marley: Ya basta Unique, no me des alas- Marley se queda fija mirando el libro pero sin mirarlo y sonríe tristemente- Ella no es lesbiana, es heterosexual.

Wade: Marley, todos somos heterosexuales, hasta que llega el o la que nos haga pensar de forma homosexual- dijo en un tono juguetón-

Marley: -comenzó a reírse y luego puso una sonrisa triste de nuevo- Yo no quiero ser la confusión de nadie Wade, quiero ser la primera y única elección.

Wade: Eso busco yo y sigo sin encontrar esa persona, si le encuentras primero me das la dirección para ir a buscar el mío- dijo Wade con el mismo tono-

Marley: -le hizo un gesto con los ojos a Wade y luego le dio con una de sus almohadas- Eres un bobo.

Wade: Mucho que te gusta pasar tiempo con este bobo- dijo y se rió- ¿Me vas a contar o no?

Marley: Ella es Kitty, es mi guardaespaldas, pero el otro día estaba nadando, ella estaba dibujando, te juro que es muy buena dibujando Unique, la mejor…

Wade: -la interrumpe- ¿Segura que solo la has visto dibujar?- dijo en un tono picaron-

Marley: Tu no cambias… como decía, estaba dibujando una hermosa luna y luego ella me miro a los ojos de una forma que nadie nunca me había mirado, como si estuviera mirando mi alma- sonrió al recordar la escena frente a la fuente- Luego fue muy dulce y me presto su abrigo, me regalo el dibujo y luego me escolto a la puerta- dijo con la mirada perdida- Creo que me va a volver loca- sonrió y miro al piso-

Wade: Parece que la que esta volviendo loca a otra eres tu- dijo con ese tono tan picaron que a veces irritaba a Marley-

Marley: Eres mi mejor amigo, pero a veces me dan ganas de matarte- dijo y rió un poco- No se Unique, solo se que desde que estos guardaespaldas llegaron… y mira que solo tienen dos días, han puesto todo de cabeza.

Wade: A mi se me hace que el mundo que se pondrá de cabeza será el de ellos- dijo Wade mirando con intriga a Marley-

* * *

Rachel seguía en los columpios, mientras Quinn se sentaba a descansar en la resbaladilla, Quinn pensaba en un montón de cosas, de pequeña se escapaba para ir al parque, pero nunca en su vida se lo había pasado tan bien, Rachel era diferente, distinta a muchas personas que ella había conocido y sobre todo distinta lo que ella pensaba. Con una sonrisa miraba a la mas pequeña montar en el columpio y le era imposible el contener su sonrisa, cada movimiento que Rachel hacia, incluso el que no tuviera control para hablar hacia que el cuerpo de Quinn vibrara, se quedo mirando su celular un poco como si esperara un llamada, la verdad es que Quinn esperaba que su celular de pronto sonara como una alarma, ya que en esos momentos todo para ella parecía un sueño. Rachel vio que Quinn estaba distraída, se fue por detrás en la resbaladilla y se tiro.

Rachel: -se impulso hacia abajo- ¡Cuidado abajo!- grito, pero Quinn no fue tan rápida como hubiese pensado y Rachel cayo sobre ella en el suelo con sus rostros muy cerca-

Quinn: ¿Estas bien?- pregunto, entre la risa y la preocupación-

Rachel: -rió un poco mas fuerte- Si, de verdad lo siento- no fue hasta ese momento que se dieron cuenta de su cercanía- Tus ojos son hermosos- dijo perdiéndose en el verde-

Quinn: Gracias- dijo, pasando su mano por el cabello de Rachel gentilmente- Tu eres hermosa- las palabras salieron de Quinn sin que pudiera controlarlo-

Rachel: -miraba los ojos de Quinn con la mayor delicadeza y se fue acercando a la boca de Quinn- Gracias- susurro sus labios casi rozando los de Quinn-

Quinn: -rozo sus labios con los de Rachel, el sabor de los labios de cada una chocando con el de la otra- Es que es simplemente cierto- volvió a rozar los labios con los de Rachel-

Rachel: -las palabras de Quinn hicieron un click en el cerebro de Rachel y esta volteo la mirada y respiro hondo- ¿Puedes llevarme a casa?

Quinn: -se sintió un poco extraña- Si, como guste.

Rachel: -"Ya metiste la pata Rachel, esta tan molesta que volvió a tratarte de modo formal, además ¿a ti que te pasa, no que no la soportabas?, ¿a quien quieres engañar? Esa mujer te gusta demasiado", pensó- Gracias por atraparme- dijo y se puso de pie, comenzando a ir al carro-

* * *

Quinn iba detrás de ella, ambas entraron al carro y se fueron de vuelta a casa de los Schuester, encontrándose con Santana y Brittany que llegaban al mismo tiempo, Sam que estaba fuera vio a las 2 rubias y fue con ellas, los 3 se fueron a ver donde estaba Kitty y la encontraron en su habitación, todos se saludaron, Sam se acostó con las manos tras la nuca en el sillón, mientras que Brittany se sentaba en una de las braceras con un equilibrio sorprendente sostenido sus piernas envolviendo sus rodillas, Kitty estaba sentada recostando su espalda del espaldar de la cama y Quinn estaba del lado contrario boca abajo.

Quinn: -fue la primera en hablar- Hoy tuve el día mas extraño que se puedan imaginar en el parque.

Kitty: -sonrió recordando su tarde con Marley- Cuéntanos.

Quinn: Descubrí que Rachel no es para nada como yo pensaba- dijo escondiendo su mirada en la cama de Kitty-

Sam: -suspiro mirando al techo- ¿Les puedo pedir un favor?

Brittany: Si Sam, el que quieras- dijo sin pensar 2 veces-

Sam: Preséntenme una de sus amigas- dijo serio y se notaba un poco enojado-

Kitty: -rió un poco- Muy bien muchachote, te buscaremos una chica.

Quinn: Si, no te desesperes- miro a Sam y luego a Kitty y a Brittany, Quinn sabia que las otras 2 rubias pensaban lo mismo que ella que ha Sam le pasaba algo, pero ellas debían de dejar que Sam fuera a ellas- Me voy a mi habitación, estoy muy cansada.

Todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su habitación, las 3 rubias se quedaron preocupadas por Sam, ¿Qué seria tan serio que Sam estaba de ese modo?, Quinn recordó su día en el parque con Rachel, había sido muy divertido y casi se habían besado, lo que le había echo caer en cuenta que Rachel le gustaba, o por lo menos sentía atracción hacia ella, eso le asustaba pero al mismo tiempo la hacia sentirse libre y muy diferente.

* * *

El próximo capitulo se llama: "El Fin de Semana", habrá mas acercamiento entre estas parejitas, espero me dejen unos lindos review y espero que no me quieran matar :(. Gracias por leer :D :3.


End file.
